Forever, I shall Remain by your Side
by Pureheart809
Summary: In debt, 15 year old Haruno Sakura enters the Uchiha Industry of the Maids. There, she is reunited upon a lost childhood friend, meets a banished maiden and a feisty, hot-tempered.. rice cooker. Not only that, she meets the one man who she believes has everything.. or so she thought.
1. Daffodils

_**Warning:**_

_Also contains NaruHina, InoSai and NejiTen as well as SuiKarin._

* * *

A small building stood in the middle of the many shops in Konohagakure.

This building was known for selling onigiris and was named under the Haruno family.

'Flavors of Onigiris from the Fields of Flowers.'

It was a corny, but catchy name. Nonetheless, it attracted the attention of many customers.

Well, that's if 5 to 10 customers a day counted as a lot.

* * *

A daffodil stood alone in a vase, engulfed at the sun's veil as a wind kissed by.

Chills entered the room as a girl who's hair glowed of pink slid down the open window.

Her hair flowed to her waist as it was pulled back by a red plastic headband with split bangs.

Wearing a white apron with a yellow mustard like shirt that held the icon of a cherry blossom;

Underneath was written the word, 'Haruno'.

"Sakura-chaan!" a woman's voice hovered from the kitchen door. "Can you come in here for a second?"

Shifting herself around, the fifteen year old followed in as she pushed open the door.

"What?" she cocked her head to a blonde, 40 year old looking woman. "You need something, Kaa-san?"

"Yes," the woman nodded. "Can you take these packages and send it to the building across the street?"

Lifting her head as she took sight of the strange boxes, Sakura raised a brow.

"Those?" she pointed. "What for..?"

"It's an order that somebody bought from me."

Squinting her eyes as she examined the small boxes, the girl turned to her mother.

"Aren't those..?" she cocked her head. "Okaa-san..."

"Yes, Sakura-chan." her mother crossed her arms. "Can you please just go and deliver them?"

Sighing, the Haruno waved a 'yeah-yeah' as she picked up the selected subjects.

Finding herself stammer them onto the crate, Sakura found them heavier than they looked.

"Be right back then," she twirled the basket.

* * *

Across from the building, groups of numerous people gathered from building to building.

Sakura couldn't help, but admire at the garnishes one of the windows displayed.

There were so many items that stood of diamonds, silver, and gold. Any of the sort of high jewels.

Passing by one of the displays, Sakura paused as she peered at one of the items selected towards the window.

It was a cherry blossom necklace of 5 petals that held a small clear diamond to the middle, shimmering as it gleamed with the matching pink.

Emerald eyes gleamed of desire and envy as she watched another woman grab hold of the item.

A young man who seemed to be around her age with a black hoodie was standing near by; it seemed to be the woman's son.

He held a passive pale skin that ran of onyx orbs as his black raven hair ran into a spike towards the end.

The bangs he held hovered from his jawline to his temple, brushing his face as a wind heaved by.

He seemed to be an Uchiha as for the same as the woman. A high classed rank clan that was known to run big companies.

Collecting herself, Sakura turned away to the located destination.

* * *

"Here you go," Sakura bowed to the woman. "The package you ordered."

"Thank you so much dear," she chuckled.

Dropping the respective amount of yen to Sakura's opened palm, Sakura gave a simple nod.

"Arigatou," she began to turn. The woman rose to the Haruno as she called for a pause.

"Tell Mebuki-san that I'd be needing her help again," she confirmed.

The Haruno quickly turned around. "What..?" she cocked her head. "What for?"

"Oh," the woman mouthed. "You didn't know that your mother was helping me and my family for the-"

The woman paused, catching herself before she gave a laugh. Sakura turned around.

"What were you going to say, ma'am?" she cocked her head still.

The woman shook her head and waved her hand. "Oh, nothing dear." she laughed.

Sakura suspiciously scanned the woman.. she seemed to be of those in high class.

Giving a low muttered sigh, Sakura gave a bow as she slowly lifted her head.

"I'll be taking my leave then, madam." she turned around to leave.

"Of course," the woman waved. "Tell your mother that I said thank you, dear."

Sakura's eyes slowly widened as the smirk to the woman's lip slowly came into a brush.

"..I am _sincerely_ grateful for her efforts." A chill traveled down her spine.

Forcing a smile, Sakura gave another bow. "No problem at all.." she forced.

Sakura shifted herself fully as she darted away from the woman's sly smile.

A hand clambered to her chest as she tried to breathe.

* * *

Sakura entered her home as she met with her mother who was in the living room.

Billed papers were everywhere as sweat came to the elder Haruno's forehead.

Giving a knock to the nearby wall, Sakura entered the living room.

"Kaa-san," she stepped into the room. "..What did you give her?"

Mebuki kept her eyes lowered as she skipped to the next paper; clicking to her pen as she did so.

Without looking up, Sakura's mother gave a plain reply of no interest.

"Why do you ask?" she scanned the billed paper. "Something the matter, dear?"

A sigh placed itself as Sakura scooted herself to Mebuki.

"You know you shouldn't be throwing our money away like this.."

Mebuki's eyes shot up. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

Sakura slowly shifted her eyes to her mother. A sad faze entered as she deemed her shoulders.

Bringing her knees upwards, she lifted one of the many billed papers.

"What are you going to about Otou-san?" she whispered to her mother.

Everything held of high expense as Sakura scanned the bill. Silently, she patted it back down.

"Ne', Kaa-san?" she looked up. "You already know what happened to him."

Mebuki's orbs slowly widened as she gained to Sakura's words in shock. A jaw dropped as she tried to collect herself.

"Don't you dare speak like that in this household!" she quickly stood up.

Sakura stilled as she lowered her eyes. "What are you getting mad for, Kaa-san?"

Hands slammed as faint emerald orbs strained to her daughter. "Haruno Sakura!" she exclaimed.

The young Haruno gave an eye roll before shifting her eyes towards her mother.

"You really don't know anything at all, do you?" she spoke.

Mebuki gritted her teeth as she walked over to Sakura. "They are my customers!" she shook.

"Oh really..?" Sakura shook her own head. "Customers who threaten our family of course."

Emerald eyes widened in both shock and frustration.

"Who do you think you are to talk like that?!" Mebuki shouted to her daughter.

Pink locks strangled between Sakura's finger as she gripped them.

She clenched her eyes shut as she breathed. "I'm not stupid," she formed a scowl.

A felt of regret continued itself to her mother's throat as she bit her lip.

Sakura stood herself up to Mebuki's height.

"I know about the things they did to Otou-san," she looked upwards. "I know, Kaa-san.."

Struggles came as Mebuki watched her daughter; tears were threatening to spill.

She shook her head as she tried to walk away. Sakura clenched to herself.

"Why can't you see what they're doing to us.." she muttered.

Her steps took a steady pause as she slowly turned to look to her young Haruno.

A voice broke out as it cracked. Tears dared to roll down the mother's cheek as she faced her daughter.

"I.." Mebuki shook her head. "You just don't understand-"

Sakura stepped towards her mother, clenching her fists as she shook her own head.

Desperate pleads of cries rose from her throat, "Why are you letting them treat us like this?!"

Mebuki held silent as she gave no response; instead, choosing to close her eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear." she whispered. "I'm so very sorry.."

Tears shook alone in Sakura's orbs. "..Why are you so blind?"

Distant orbs gazed to her lone daughter in regret. A smile was forced to her lips.

"It's okay," Mebuki tried. "Everything will always be alright in the end, I promise you."

Eyes held into gaze as Sakura shook her head in no acceptance.

Nails were dug deep into her skin as she had gripped her arm in a hugging matter.

"..Nothing's going to get better if you just continue like this." Sakura spoke.

Mebuki's skin crawled of coldness. Eyes were peered to the woman's shocked expression.

"Tou-san was taken and thrown around like a dog," she muttered.

A grip was took to Sakura's arm as Mebuki tried to hold back her tears.

"Of course!" she tried to voice and correct herself. "Do you think I had forgotten?"

Sakura shook her head, slowly removing her mother's hand. Mebuki's orbs widened.

"It doesn't matter if you had forgotten or not." Sakura slowly deemed her eyes.

The emerald orbs she was born with rose to her mother in silence and of no emotion.

"..But it's that you never tried to do anything."

Eyes shook to one another until Sakura stepped away.

"Sakura.." Mebuki tried to call out, "Sakura, I-"

_'Knock, knock'_

* * *

Blood ran cold as the door demanded itself to be open.

_'Knock, knock,' _it shouted again. "Open up, ladies." a man's voice commanded. "I know you're in there."

Ice crawled to both of their skins as they looked to another. Sakura shook her head to her mother.

As usual, Sakura's attempts were ignored as Mebuki slowly picked herself upwards; walking towards the door.

The door opened in a slow, creak. Gray dark eyes lurked behind as it scanned the two householders.

It was a broad man with a husky chest who wore of a scruffy, shaved black beard. His hair was in a thick, velvet pull back ponytail as a scar ran from his eye to his jawlined cheek. A think, gray coat hovered with the downpouring rain as thunder struck from behind. It was almost a living nightmare to both Sakura and her mother. Black shades covered his eyes, only showing the dark scar. But what they didn't cover was the sly smile he held to his face.

Eyes peered through as Mebuki slowly opened the door to view the man.

Sakura quickly followed behind as she clung to her mother's arm. She could feel the man's eyes shift to her.

"Hello," he purred to her in interest. "How are you?"

Sakura lowered her orbs as she tried to steady herself. "I'm fine.." she muttered.

The man rose a brow as he gave an amused laugh at the young Haruno.

Mebuki looked to the man before she shot to her daughter.

"I'm sorry, sir." she tried to explain. "My Sakura isn't very good with strangers."

The man turned to Mebuki as he detached himself from Sakura's stuttering view.

"It's alright," the man shifted to her. "May I ask if you have the money yet?"

A paled face slowly came into view as Mebuki slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled to almost herself.

Sakura quickly glanced to her mother. "W-what?"

"Is that so?" the man spoke as he returned his gaze back to Sakura.

His eyes scanned almost lustful to the young Haruno's figure.

A chill came to Mebuki's neck as she quickly gripped to her daughter's arm.

"It's alright," he purred. "You can always use your little daughter here for some _extra_ time, Mebuki-san.."

Sakura felt herself stiffen as he leaned closer. Eyes of dark amusement rose to the woman.

"Perhaps, I shall remind you of what happened to Kizashi-sama." he glanced to her.

Skin crawled from the depths of Sakura as she quickly turned to her mother's paled face.

"Please," Mebuki clung her nails to her skin. "I beg of you to stop this.."

"The only way to do so is if you do what I want," he pressed. "Have you already forgotten our promise?"

Mebuki lowered her head. "Of course not, sir." she bit her lip.

"It's okay.." a sudden voice suddenly broke through. "We'll get you the money."

The man shifted his eyes to the young Haruno who rose her head, stepping away from her mother.

"I'm sorry for the things that were said earlier," she bowed.

Mebuki scanned towards her sudden bold daughter.

'The hell do you think you're doing?!' she growled with her eyes.

Sakura ignored her mother's warning as she stepped up to the man.

"Please excuse my rudeness," she spoke in monotone.

His eyes rose up towards the young girl. "But I promise you that we'll be paying you properly now."

"Huh," the man let out a laugh in interest. "What's with this sudden boldness?"

The Haruno remained her stature as the husky man chuckled.

"I wonder.." he sneered. "Was it because I mentioned about _Kizashi_?"

Chills stung to the back of Sakura's head as she deemed a glare at the man.

"Hmm.. seems like I just pinpointed something," he smirked.

Sakura lowered her eyes as she cleared her throat.

"Please don't speak of Otou-san's name so recklessly like that."

He rose a brow as the girl's orbs disclosed into a darken scowl.

"Especially with that disgusting mouth of yours," she finished.

"What?" he laughed as he turned to Mebuki. "Would you so kindly repeat to me what your daughter just said?"

The woman felt herself stiffen as Sakura slowly clasped to her arm, a smile slowly shifted to herself.

"My mother doesn't speak for me, sir." she spoke in steadiness. "I can speak for myself just fine."

A laugh erupted from the man until Sakura's face sterned. He cocked his head, scanning the girl in now full interest.

"You're some kid," he chuckled darkly. "I'm really starting to like you.."

Sakura fisted her knuckles as she clung them to her sides.

"Please leave," she announced as she rose her eyes to the man. "People like you are really disgusting."

Mebuki's eyes widened as she turned to her daughter. The girl ignored her mother's attempts.

"Ohh," the man laughed. "Is that so?" Leaning himself towards the girl, Sakura eyes darted.

"Was it because of what I did to your little.. _Otou-san_?" he sneered.

Mebuki quickly grabbed hold of Sakura's arm as the young girl began to grit her teeth.

Hearing the man laugh, Sakura sterned herself into a low growl.

"I will never, _ever_ forgive people like you!" she snapped. "You can seriously-"

Pulled by her wrist, Mebuki shot Sakura back into the house as the man gave a low, lustful chuckle.

"You have quite a daughter here, Mebuki-san." he turned around. "I'd enjoy her while it lasts."

* * *

"Sakura!" Mebuki chased after her daughter as she dashed to her room. "How could you say-"

"Okaa-san!" Eyes widened as the young girl clambered her fingers to the stair hold.

Tears dripped from her face from anger as she clenched herself from trying to kill the man.

"Stop treating me as some pathetic child! I can fend for myself!" she cried.

Orbs riveted from one to another as Sakura clenched her fist to her chest, threatening to rip herself open.

"If you're going to continue to do nothing.." she squinted. "Then I _will_."

The woman's eyes widened as Sakura slammed herself to her room. Tears seeped from her orbs.

Echoes and cries were heard from the young girl's side. Whimpers of desperation wandered throughout the room.

"Sakura-chan.." she muttered to herself. "I'm sorry."

* * *

By her bed stood a white daffodil that glinted to the moon's beam.

The night sky shone only upon the lunar orb and the stars that glimmered beside it.

Sakura knelt her head towards the wall of her bedroom.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - E.N.D.**

A/N:

How does this look? A little better than the original, right? I hope so.. lololol. Edited to create a better flow of the story and to add a description to the pedo-bear. Hope you guys enjoyed it and so sorry for the late updates everyone. I'll be continuing the story still.

**Thanks for Reading :)**


	2. Industry of the Maids

Piles of newspaper laid across the bedroom of Sakura's wall.

_'Knock, knock," _the door called open. "Sakura-chan," her mother spoke. "May I come in?"

The young Haruno looked to her papers as she slowly scanned the unlocked door.

"It's not locked," she spoke in monotone.

Mebuki entered the room, piles of job advertisements laid from the sheets to the wooden floor.

To be precise, they were everywhere; covering Sakura's very room as crumbled ones stood to the trash.

Standing by the open door, the woman examined her young daughter in worry.

"Sakura-chan.." she mumbled. "What are you doing in here up so late?"

Emerald eyes looked up to her mother without any given interest.

"Job searching." she replied in monotone. "You need something?"

A pang struck to her chest as she watched the young girl turn back to the paper.

Giving a sigh, she crossed over to the young cherry blossom.

Taking in one scan, Mebuki cocked her head in interest. "What is that?"

Without looking up, Sakura gave a simply reply in bare monotone.

"Maid service," Sakura spoke. "They're hiring anyone from the ages of 15 to 18."

Mouthing her lips to an 'oh', Mebuki nodded as she removed herself.

"Did you already call them?" she asked in fake delightness.

"Not yet," Sakura ran her fingers into her hair; stress like. "But I will."

A saddened smile curled itself to the elder woman's lips as she watched her daughter.

Ignoring her mother, Sakura picked up the nearby cellphone by her lamp stand.

"But if you're here, then I might as well." she looked to her mother.

A soft smile danced to Mebuki's lips.

* * *

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm interested in the Uchiha's Industry of the Maids?" another voice spoke.

"Oh!" the woman clapped. "May I have your name and age then?"

"Haruno Sakura, 15." the girl announced.

"Alrighty then," the woman sung. "Please hold on a minute."

Shufflings of paper were heard as clicks and scribbles of pen played on.

Sakura nodded her head to the phone as she turned around to examine her mother.

She was gazing at the white daffodil that stood by the moon's area of her window.

Something in her chest twisted as she saw her mother's sad expression.

"Hello?" a different voice came. Sakura quickly shifted herself to attention. "You are Miss Sakura, right?"

"Yes, ma'dam." the young girl quickly spoke as she collected herself. "Haruno Sakura."

Hearing a soft chuckle, Sakura felt herself smile a little. The woman cleared her throat.

"I am Senju Tsunade, the head maid of the industry that you called for."

Sakura nodded her head as the woman spoke onwards.

"Is there an adult nearby that I can speak to?" A chill danced to her neck.

Eyes glanced to the older woman who was still gazing at the narcissus.

"Okaa-san," Sakura nudged to her mother. "They.. want to talk to you."

Mebuki turned around in slight interest, slowly nodding her head as she was handed the phone.

"Hello?" she answered as Sakura's eyes shifted.

The young girl picked herself off the bed as she gathered the fallen forms.

Glances were given to her mother as she tried to 'overhear' their conversation.

* * *

"You are Haruno Sakura's guardian, am I right?" Tsunade spoke through the phone.

"Yes, her mother." Mebuki answered in correctness. "What do you need?"

"Alright then," the woman clapped. "I'd just like to go through some guidelines that your daughter has to follow."

Sakura's ears danced upwards as Mebuki gazed to her daughter.

"That'd be fine," she whispered to herself. "I'm sure my daughter would handle it just fine."

* * *

The phone was clicked off as Sakura finally took down the last batch of sheets she was collecting.

Mebuki setted the cell downwards as she picked herself off the bed, glancing towards Sakura.

The young Haruno quickly shot her head up as their eyes met in steadiness.

"What did they say?" Sakura beamed of excitement. "Are they going to accept me?"

Faint emerald eyes dimmed as they forced a small smile that shimmered across her lips.

"Of course, honey." she forced. "You're in."

* * *

Sakura riffled through her closet as she picked out her clothing and belongings.

She was packing up to become a maid under the Uchiha's service.

They said that they'd have a room for her with three other people and it'd be private.

Despite Mebuki disagreeing to this, Sakura had managed to convince her somehow.

"I promise to call you often and tell you what's going on." she pressed. "I'll be alright, Kaa-san."

Mebuki stared to her only daughter as she slowly gave a nod.

"I know, Sakura-chan." she smiled. "I know."

* * *

A car awaited outside of the village's entrance as Sakura carried her luggage towards the vehicle.

Waving an arm to her mother, she stepped towards the car. Mebuki was steps afar from her as usual.

"I'll call you when I arrive there, Kaa-san!" Sakura called as she waved to her mother. "I promise!"

A nod was given as Mebuki slowly watched her daughter step into the car.

She didn't say anything. Not a word.

Sakura shifted herself away from her mothers view as she entered through the door.

The man in front of her gave a simple glance; "Haruno Sakura, becoming of maid under the service of the Uchiha's?"

Sakura gave a nod as she seeped her lips into a lower bite. "Yes, sir." she nodded.

"Alright then, Miss Haruno." he turned around. "Lady Tsunade will be waiting for you by the entrance's gate."

Pressing on the car's engine, the view of the village Sakura resided in slowly vanished.

But not only the view of her village, but the view of her mother's saddened expression as she left..

* * *

Upon the gates of the mansion, emerald eyes widened as she gasped at the view before her.

It was a simple, long and tall stretched building that rolled of white marbles with beautiful glass windows.

Maids were seen scattering from left to right, inside and outside. They were everywhere.

"Alright, Miss Haruno." the driver parked. "Here's your stop."

Watching as the man turned around and opened the door for her, Sakura slowly raised herself.

Emerald eyes lifted to one of the glass windows. It was dark but for some reason, held something of interest.

Sakura cocked her head as she squinted to the glass's view. It stirred something in her.

A figure of a tall man stood as if it watched her. Sakura felt her skin freeze.

Onyx orbs stood sharp, gazing upon her very appearance.

"Haruno Sakura?" a woman's voice called. Sakura quickly broke away as she faced the spoken voice.

It was a blonde woman who's hair tied of two low ponytails that dangled to her back.

"Are you Haruno Sakura from the phone?" the woman repeated.

Sakura cocked her head as she caught sight of the unusual small speckle on the woman's forehead.

"Yes, madam." she slowly bowed. "Haruno Sakura, age of 15. Transferring to the Uchiha industry of the Maids."

The woman raised a brow as she gave an amused laugh; scanning the cherry blossom's unusual and surprising behavior.

"I see," she nodded. "I'm Senju Tsunade, the head of the maid of this so-called industry."

Sakura watched as the woman revealed a grin. A small warmth enveloped to her chest as she gave a bow.

* * *

Upon entering the mansion as the gates opened, Sakura felt her legs shiver.

Mouth gaped wide as a group of maids greeted her with their heads bowed.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Industry of the Maids, Haruno Sakura!" they beamed together.

A soft smile danced to the Haruno's lips as she nodded to them. They smiled back.

They were so welcoming and so cheerful. She couldn't help but envy a little.

"Thank you girls," Tsunade waved them away. "May everyone gather the other maids and form two lines here."

With that, the servants did as they were told; scattering upon the mansion as Sakura surveyed the area.

Each and every room held of marble and pure white. The stair cases examined of black and crimson red as the steps remained a usual white form.

Garnishes from left to right of the walls dangled of fine gold and silver.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she heard Tsunade speak. "I was in the same spot as you many years ago."

Watching as the woman turned to her, Sakura felt herself stare as the Senju smiled.

"Everything here will be a little getting used to, Sakura."

Sakura slowly nodded her head as the woman turned away her smile.

Glancing towards the balcony that stood from the staircase, the girl gave a small reply.

"I'll be willing to do what I can," she said almost to herself.

Bronze eyes wandered to the cherry blossom. Garnishing into a smirk, the Senju woman gave out a chuckle.

"I'll be looking forward to working with you then." she smiled. "Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Maids formed into two lines as they walked in separate paths.

Sakura watched as one of the maids looked up to her with teal eyes. She recognized her face..

"Alright ladies," Tsunade clapped. "This here is Haruno Sakura like I had already told some of you."

Pressing Sakura to the middle of the two lines that were formed, the Haruno quickly rose her head to the group.

"She will becoming of a maid, working with us under the command of Uchiha Sasuke."

Hands clapped as Sakura gave a small, shy bow. Stares studied to her figure.

Clenching to her sides, Sakura could feel her very nerves stiffen.

"Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Mitashi!" Tsunade called out.

Three girls stepped from the row; revealing themselves as Sakura looked up.

"Yes, madam Tsunade?" they replied in unison.

Eyes examined them in curiosity as they all stood in a straight form.

One of them held long platinum blonde hair that was pulled to a high ponytail, bangs flattened towards one of her teal eyes.

Another held a dark long purple hime cut that reached to her waist. Her eyes held of white lavender while her appearance was fashionably feminine.

Sakura stared at the next one who was smiling towards her appearance.

She held the fashionable chinese traditional custom style of the twin buns and the split fringe.

Each along with the rest of the maids wore a uniform of black and white. A long black dress that was garnished with a white pinafore.

Ruffled white headbands stood as accessories upon each as they remained in a bow.

Collecting herself, Sakura straightened her back as Tsunade gestured her to follow to her side.

"You three girls," the woman paused as she looked over to the Haruno. "I'd like you to welcome your new roommate."

Sakura glanced at the Senju before turning to the trio who were all smiling at her.

"I'll leave her to you ladies," Tsunade turned. "Make her feel at home."

* * *

Silence escalated as the other maids returned to their original positions; completely ignoring the Haruno's presence.

One by one, their stares grew past her as they completely dis-acknowledged her existence.

Their behavior was just as strange as when she entered. Was it all an act?

"Hey!" Sakura turned around to meet the same familiar teal eyes."You're Sakura, right?"

The Haruno nodded in slow oblivion. She gave a meek smile to the girl who cocked her head.

"Since you're new here and Tsunade-sama told us to take care of you-"

"I'm Tenten," one of them pushed themselves in. Sakura blinked towards the girl in surprise.

The maid quickly gathered herself as she patted her buns downwards; giving Sakura a beam as she faced to her.

"But you probably already know that because of Tsunade-sama."

Sakura gave a giggle as she nodded her head.

"Tenten!" snarled the platinum blonde. "I was talking to her!"

The Haruno looked to both as they started a irregular bickering.

"Gomen ne', Ino-chaan." Tente rolled her eyes. "So sorry for interrupting your little so-called chat."

The blonde grew of red ears as steam erupted from her fore helm. "I am so going to-"

"Tenten-san, Ino-chan." the girl with the lavender eyes spoke. "Please stop, Sakura-san is right here."

Both maids looked towards the hime-looking girl who was waving her hands in a calming matter.

"It's disrespectful," she mouthed. "Shouldn't we be putting ourselves as role models?"

The two looked to another before they gave a sigh; scratching their heads as they laughed.

"It's alright.." Sakura spoke in stutterness. "I don't mind."

Eyes turned to her direction as she felt a shiver quickly crawl to her shoulders.

"..D-Did I say something?" she blinked as her cheeks flustered.

The girls stared to another before returning to observe their newcomer.

"I like her," Tenten grinned. "I mean, look at that beautiful pink hair."

Her fingers danced to the young Haruno's hair strand, tracing it as it fell to her shoulder.

"Yes," clasped the hime girl. "It is truly beautiful!"

The girl with the name of Ino raised a brow as she examined the two.

"You two need to stop being so weird," she pressed. "You might scare her away, you know."

Ignored as the two maids continued to play with Sakura's hair, the Haruno gave a laugh.

Locking a hairpiece behind an ear, Ino gave a sigh as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Eyes rose up to the Yamanaka in interest as she turned away.

For some odd reason, Sakura recognized this girl.. and she felt that this woman in front of her felt the same.

"Sakura-san!" Emerald eyes quickly shot up to the smiling lavender Hyuuga. "Would you like to come with us?"

Sakura cocked her head before giving a shy laugh. "Um.. what for?" she tried.

The hime chuckled as she rose her palm to the cherry blossom's wrist. "To get you dressed of course," she smiled.

Red blush flushed to the girl's cheek in embarrassment. "O-Oh," Sakura scratched her head. "Thank you.."

* * *

Climbing up the stairs that led to their dorm rooms, Sakura allowed her eyes to gaze at the mansion once more.

Upon what her orbs sought, the Haruno's skin began to crawl of a cold shudder.

It was a figure she had seen before. A tall, young man around the age of 17.

He had a strong and lean structure, his pale skin that ran with black raven hair that spiked towards the end.

Among his bangs that stood hovering around his jawline and temple, dark mysterious obsidian orbs stood watching her movements.

Sakura watched as he turned his back towards her, revealing the crimson red and tattered white Uchiha symbol.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - E.N.D.**


	3. To the Work Fields

Sakura stared to her reflection as she cupped her cheeks.

She was wearing a white frilled head accessory to her hair that held like a headband.

A black dress wavered below her knee as she attached black tops with white tattered stockings.

To the dress was a long white pinafore that formed a bow to the back.

"Sugoii.." she gasped. "I really am a maid."

Eyes fluttered as she gazed to herself.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed.

_'Knock, knock'_

"Sakura-san," a soft voice spoke. "Are you done yet?"

"Oh." Sakura quickly cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm done. You can come in if you want."

Opening the door, Hinata let out a gasp of admiration.

"Sakura-san," she clasped her hands. "You look great!"

A blush blemished itself to the Haruno's cheek.

"Really..?" she tried to smile.

The Hyuuga nodded almost gleefully. "Of course!"

"Wow~!" the platinum blonde hovered from the back.

"Nicee, Sakura!" she threw a thumbs up.

Sakura cocked her head as she pressed her lips in bewilderment.

"..Eh?" she blinked.

"Oh, oh!" Tenten tried to squeeze through. "I wanna see too!"

With the three girls squirming, Sakura stepped back to give them room.

"Oh my freaking goodness!" Tenten finally gasped. "You look amaazing!"

Sakura bit her lip as she gave a tiny laugh.

"Thank you." she bowed.

"Now that's what I call a maid!" Ino flashed.

The three girls nodded in unison as they scanned the cherry blossom.

"Ne', Sakura-san." Hinata shuffled to her.

"I think it's best if we leave now, you look like you're ready."

"Eh?" the Haruno cocked. "For what?"

"Meeting with the Uchiha," Ino answered. "Everyone's already in line."

Tenten who ran to the girl grasped at her hand as she tugged her.

"Come on, cherry blossom." she winked. "Let's go."

* * *

From the hall laid two rows of maids, all in single positions as they awaited for the Uchiha.

"There you girls are," Tsunade waved the four over. "Come on, hurry up!"

Entering through, they all gave a bow as they were thrown to their separate positions.

Sakura was thrown beside with a girl named Karin who ran of shabby red hair.

"Wow," the girl with the glasses turned. "Not too shabby, eh?"

The Haruno straightened herself to the redhead as she gave a simple 'thank you' nod.

"Okay girls!" Tsunade clapped. "Straighten your backs and keep your head low, got it?"

The maids all replied in unison as they motioned the orders.

Sakura gripped to her sides as she lowered her own.

_'Step, step, step'_

From the gates of the balcony, a figure appeared with dark onyx, obsidian eyes.

"Isn't he amazing?" she heard the girl beside her breathe.

The Haruno raised her head, cocking at the Uchiha who gave an appearance.

He had shabby black jet hair that spiked towards the end, his bangs hovering around his face.

Holding a tall but lean figure, he wore a simple V-neck black cashmere sweater with a white dress shirt.

Sakura couldn't help, but gasp a little. He was uncontrollably handsome.

"Good morning, Uchiha Sasuke-sama!" the maids bowed in unison.

The man gazed around, not showing a look of interest towards any of the awaited servants.

Only then did he stop to stare at a certain maid's pink hair. Needless to say, it stood out.

Raising a brow at the Haruno, the Uchiha quickly turned away; giving an uninterested gesture.

"Tsunade." he commanded. "Get these maids in their positions."

The woman gave a simple nod in reply, watching as Sasuke turned back to his balcony.

Sakura stared as she pressed her lips still.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?"

* * *

They were sent to the gardens.

Sakura and Karin that was.

"Hey, newcomer." the redhead hollered. "Hand me that hose."

Sakura grimaced a face at the so-called Uzumaki.

She was surely bossy for someone who was the same rank as her.

The two were working on watering the plants.

Later, the weeds.

"Ne', Karin." Sakura spoke as she handed the spout. "Wouldn't it be better if we just turned on the sprinklers?"

"We'll need Uchiha-sama's permission for that." she turned on the hose.

Squeezing the twist, the Uzumaki stammered as she bit her lip.

"Oh geez!" she slammed. "This thing is always broken!"

The Haruno cocked her head as she shuffled over.

"Is it alright if I try?" she bent down.

"Sure, why not?" Karin shrugged. "Be my guest, newcomer."

Twisting it with one sturdy turn, the water threw out a spray as it shot to the Uzumaki.

"OH GOD!" she shrieked. "HARUNO!"

Sakura quickly twisted it off as she pressed her lips form laughing.

The red head was damped and soaked; letting out a low growl as she eyed the Haruno.

"So sorry," Sakura waved as she let out a small giggle. "Are you alright though, Karin?"

The Uzumaki gave an huff as she snatched the spout.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

Pulling the duct to the flower bed, it sprayed another shot open.

"Oh, so now you decide to work eh?!" she raised a fist.

Sakura let out another laugh as she shuffled to the Uzumaki.

"Karin," she called. "You want me to get a towel for you?"

Turning around, Karin gave an annoyed sigh as she shifted herself back around.

"Yeah, sure.. whatever." she muttered.

"Is that a yes?" Sakura teased.

"Yesss, Haruno!" she hissed. "Please!"

Sakura played a snicker as she skipped back to the mansion.

* * *

Standing lone in the laundry area, Sakura shuffled through the piles of cloth.

There were no given towels.. anywhere. The Haruno bit a lip.

Gazing around the room, a woman of black raven hair entered with a basket of clothing.

"E-excuse ma'am!" Sakura hollered.

Looking up, the woman revealed beautiful black deepen eyes.

"Oh," she smiled. "Hello there."

Sakura quickly paused in her step.

It was Uchiha Mikoto. The mother of Sasuke.

"O-oh," Sakura quickly bowed. "Madam Uchiha-sama!"

Mikoto quickly let out a amused chuckle as she scanned the Haruno.

"I don't think I've ever met a maid with pink hair before," she giggled. "Are you new?"

Sakura slowly nodded as she gazed at the woman. She seemed gentle.

"I see," Mikoto smiled. "Is it alright if I get your name then?"

"M-My name?" Sakura nearly choked. "Uh.."

"If that's alright with you, of course." Mikoto grinned.

"Oh.." Sakura pressed her lips. "I don't mind."

"I see," Mikoto chuckled. "Then what is your name, miss?"

Clearing her throat as she slowly straightened herself, Sakura faced towards the Uchiha.

"Haruno Sakura," she spoke.

The woman cocked her head in confusion.

"Haruno Sakura?" she repeated.

"Yes, ma'dam." Sakura nodded. "Haruno Sakura, the daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno."

A pleased smile softened to the woman's eyes as the cherry blossom gave a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then." Mikoto lifted. "Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Geez, Haruno!" Karin muttered. "What took you so long?"

Staring at the Uzumaki with a bored face, Sakura gave a simple shrug.

"Sorry," she grabbed the dropped hose. "Things happened."

Pressing her lips into an annoyed face, Karin gave a sigh as she rubbed down the towel.

"Whatever then," she sung.

Sakura lifted the dropped spout, slowly turning it on as it slammed a rainbow to the sky.

"Heyy," the Haruno pointed. "Look, a rainbow."

The Uzumaki lifted her crimson eyes as she stared at the Haruno in bewilderment.

"Seems like someone's never seen one before," she scoffed.

Sakura pressed her lips as she mimicked the Uzumaki from behind.

* * *

A sigh escaped the Haruno as she brushed away the incoming sweat.

They were now weeding the garden, ..Karin was already having cramps.

'Weak sauce..' Sakura muttered.

Pressing her fingers into the earth as she dug out the weed; hands dirtied.

"I really, really hate this job." she heard Karin groan.

Sakura let out a laugh as she shook her head.

"Pretty sure there's worst out there, Karin."

"Yeah, yeah." the Uzumaki waved off. "Can't wait till I work for those too."

* * *

The sinks ran with water, the two girls washing side by side.

They were covered in dirt and soil. The earth's ground had attacked them.

Sakura pressed down the soap, slamming it as it refused to collaborate.

"Oh my god," she groaned. "This thing is a piece of crap!"

Karin glanced over the Haruno as she shook her head.

"Things happen," she mimicked.

Sakura glared to her.

The two did not get along.. at all.

"Well, anyways." Karin turned as she dried her hand.

"You want to wash my outfit for me when you're done?"

"What?" Sakura raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because.." the Uzumaki pointed to her dress.

"You were the one who got it wet, remember?"

"Oh please," Sakura rolled her eyes. "It would've gotten dirty anyways."

"You. Wash. My. Dress. Now." Karin mouthed. "Got it, newcomer?"

Sakura gave a sigh as she handed out her hand.

"Yeah, you gonna strip it for me now or what?" she wiggled her fingers.

The Uzumaki gave a dead end stare at the Haruno.

Eventually, she gave a wave. "I'll give it to you once I get into a pair of dry ones."

Sakura made a face as the redhead turned around.

"Kayy then~" she hollered sweetly. "I'll be waiting!"

Rolling her eyes as the Uzumaki left, Sakura let out a curse.

* * *

Stammering to the laundry area, Sakura threw down her dress as she stood with a simple black t-shirt with legging shorts.

"Where the heck is that baka Uzumaki..?" she muttered.

Suddenly, she heard a flirty giggle and a playful smack.

"Sasuke-kuun," Karin spoke. "Don't be so cold!"

Sakura peeked out as she peered at the two behind the wall.

"Sasuke-kun?" she mouthed as she peeked. "Ew."

The Uchiha was crossing his arms as he leaned to the wall, Karin was flirting with him.

Him? He didn't seem so interested. Actually, he seemed pretty annoyed.

Sakura gave a small chuckle as she stared at the failed Uzumaki.

"Not working, Karin-chaaan!" the Haruno coo'ed.

Red flustered to the Uzumaki as she darted her cold eyes to the Haruno.

"You.." she scowled.

Sasuke turned his head to gaze at her. Sakura felt herself stammer.

"Um," she quickly bowed. "Gomenasai."

Looking down, she noticed she wasn't in her proper uniform.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked. "I'm so sorry!"

Quickly covering herself in front of the Uchiha, Sakura's ears turned red.

Karin let out an amused snicker.

Raising a brow towards the Haruno, Sasuke stepped to her.

Sakura felt herself stiffen as she watched his orbs scan her very figure.

Giving an uninterested look, he brushed past her. A cold crawled to her neck.

"Sasukehh!" Karin called from behind. "Wait for me!"

"Get to bed," he said in monotone.

The Uzumaki quickly stammered as she gazed to the Uchiha.

"T-tch!" she turned. "Whatever!"

Brushing past the Haruno, Karin slammed her dress to the pile before dashing out.

Sakura shifted herself away to the onyx orbs that gazed to her.

The cold from earlier continued to clung to her as she watched his eyes lurk through her.

"You too." his tone remained. "Get to bed."

"O-oh!" Sakura quickly pointed her finger up. "I can't yet!"

Sasuke raised a brow as he watched her bend towards the basket.

"You go ahead," Sakura bowed. "I still have a little laundry to do."

Eyes roamed to her, watching her structure.

"Leave their belongings for themselves to take care of."

Sakura rose her head. His gaze stood unshaken.

"Um.." she bit her lip. "I was asked-"

"It's an order." he rose. "Leave."

The Haruno quickly nodded her head before pushing herself upwards.

"Goodnight then," she bowed. "Have a good sleep, Sasuke-kun."

With that, the cherry blossom removed herself as she traveled out the door.

Sasuke watched her gesture as she left. Onyx eyes following her movements.

Walking to the dirtied maid dresses, he bent towards the basket.

A cell stuck out from one of the pockets. The Uchiha furrowed his brows in curiosity.

Taking the device to his hand, Sasuke cocked his head as he flipped it open.

A family portrait in front of a shop. They were all smiling.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - E.N.D.**

A/N:

Hope you guys didn't mind this little change up. Feel free to leave a review to what you thought.

**Thanks for Reading :)**


	4. Band-Aid

_'Knock, knock'_

Sakura gestured to the door as she peered it open.

The girls were already asleep. It was dark.

A smile softened across her lips as she snuck inside.

"Good," Sakura whispered to herself. "Hope nobody notices-"

"Notice what?"

Ears perked up as Sakura quickly turned to the spoken voice.

The lights flipped on as it revealed the three girls.

"Oh," Sakura mouthed.

"Welcome back, newcomer!" Tenten waved gleefully.

Hinata gave a giggle as she rushed to the cherry blossom, grasping at her arm.

"We've decided to give you a little surprise as a little welcoming!" she beamed.

Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion.

The hime pressed her to the bed, gesturing her to close her eyes.

Sakura did as instructed, sniffling her nose as she tried to sniff if this was some kind of prank.

"Don't open them!" Ino pointed. "If you do! You are dead!"

A grin appeared on the cherry blossom as she teased a nod.

There were scribbles, whispers, giggles and eventually.. something was unwrapped.

"Okay!" the girls clapped. "You can open your eyes now!"

* * *

Sakura gasped at the sight.

A bracelet of garnishes dangled from a silver wrist.

Crafted cherry blossoms danced along with accessories.

An iris flower, a peony rose and a sunflower.

"What is this..?" Sakura asked.

"A flower bracelet!" Tenten beamed. "Isn't it pretty?"

Sakura raised her brows to the group as she cocked her head.

"Yeah.. but what is this for?"

Ino gave a pout as she crossed her arms in dismay.

"It's a welcome gift from all of us to you, Sakura-san." Hinata answered.

Pointing to the garnishes; "Each of those flowers are supposed to represent each of us respectively."

"Oh.." Sakura mouthed. "I see."

Eyes fazed towards the ground.

"Arigatou meena."

Hinata gave a chuckle as she sat beside the Haruno.

Grabbing Sakura's spoken wrist, the Hyuuga patted to the bracelet.

"The iris flower is Ino-chan, the peony rose is Tenten-san, and the sunflower is me."

Lips pressed to a line as Sakura nodded her head.

"So I'm the cherry blossom?"

Hinata gazed to the girl, lifting her arm to the light.

Orbs glistened as they stared to the given pink accessory.

"I think it's beautiful." she smiled.

Something struck to her chest.

"O-oh," Sakura forced. "Um.. thank you, Hinata."

The Hyuuga shifted her eyes as she clasped to the bracelet.

"Iris flower is the symbol of the Yamanaka. Peony rose is the flower of Tenten's home country."

Lavender eyes softened. "And the sunflower is the identity of my name."

"It matches you," Sakura slowly nodded.

The Hyuuga cupped the Haruno's cheek as she locked a hair behind the cherry blossom's ear.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san." Hinata gave a chuckle. "I hope you don't mind being dorm mates with us."

Ino gave a grin as she danced to the Haruno's other side.

"And you want to know something else?"

Sakura cocked her head.

"You're a part of us now."

Ino stuck out a tongue as she rubbed the Haruno's head.

"No matter what, you're stuck with us so you better suck it up and enjoy it!"

The girls gave a laughter as Sakura revealed a blush.

These people were truly amazing.. and so inviting.

It felt like a home, a place you could return to.

Emerald eyes softened as the cherry blossom gave a nod.

"I don't think I'll mind." she laughed.

* * *

Every one of the girls had finally decided to go off to sleep.

Except Sakura.

The Haruno laid beside the window side, staring at the open panel.

It was a golden crescent moon night.

So much had happened in one day; one day of working here.

Sakura bursted of excitement and glee.

She couldn't wait to tell Kaa-san about all of this.

* * *

Sakura shuffled through her layers of clothing.

She was going to call her mother.

But the problem was, she couldn't find her cell phone.

Just then..

"The laundry!" Sakura shrieked.

* * *

Tiptoeing to the basement of the mansion, Sakura peered through as she entered each room.

It was awfully quiet compared to when the maids were working.

That was one thing for sure.

But it was something that Sakura didn't really seem to mind since she came from a quiet village, herself.

The machines rumbled as they shook.

Eyes sneered as Sakura examined the basket and thank god it wasn't thrown in yet.

Shuffling to the layers of the maid clothing, the Haruno examined the uniforms.

Searching for her's, she reached for the pockets.

Fingers felt as they accidentally poked an open hole.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep."

A snake feel crawled to the cherry blossom's back as she swallowed.

The husky, low voice was so recognizable.

He was the only male in the household other than the butler.

"Oh.." Sakura looked up. "Sasuke-kun."

Biting a lip, Sakura chewed towards the skin.

"..Sasuke-kun?" he raised a brow.

The Haruno nodded.

"Is it alright if I call you that?" she gestured.

It was strange. It felt almost right.

Orbs scanned the girl almost emotionless.

"You can call me whatever you want." his tone cold. "But do I need to repeat myself?"

Sakura felt the very ice strike through her.

"Leave," he mouthed.

Sakura quickly shook her head.

"I can't.."

The Uchiha raised himself to meet her eyes.

This time, it held a scan of interest and curiosity.

"Explain it to me then."

Sweat kissed to her wet palms as she grabbed her sides.

"Gomenasai," Sakura slowly bowed.

"I was only looking for a personal item."

Sasuke let out a scoff as he raised his head; ruffling his own hair.

Why wouldn't she leave? How irritating..

"Personal items are to be stored only in your dorms."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Gomenasai," she bowed again.

He held his gaze.

Sakura didn't dare meet his eyes.

"If you understand," he spoke. "Then leave now."

Sakura bit her lip as she continued her nod.

"I don't want to have to explain myself to you again."

"R-right," Sakura turned around.

Shifting herself to the laundry door, she exited out.

Her hand slowly sliding against the door's frame.

Sasuke stared to her.

Giving an annoyed sigh he scratched his head.

Reaching to his pocket, he took out a pink cellphone tablet.

It was decorated with a single icon of a cherry blossom.

Flipping it in one draw, his eyes shifted as it revealed the owner's name.

'Haruno Sakura,' it read.

* * *

He had been standing here for some time now.

Just staring at her name.

Gazing to the image of the phone's background,

something in his throat growled of displeasure.

It was a family. In front of a restaurant. They were smiling.

Eyes sterned as jealousy rose. He envied her.

* * *

Days passed with Sakura still being unable to communicate with Mebuki.

How many weeks had it been since then?

Maybe just two to three weeks now. But it didn't matter.

Sakura wasn't able to keep the promise that she gave to her mother.

It was almost devastating to know and feel the guilt.

* * *

The maids were sent to work outdoors for the day today.

"Sakura," Tenten sat beside her on the porch. "You can just use mine."

The Haruno shook her head.

"It's okay, Tenten." she smiled. "I prefer to use my own."

Tenten nodded her head as she let out a tiresome sigh.

"I haven't talked to my parents in a while either."

"Yeah.." Sakura turned. "You said you were from China, right?"

"I was raised there." Tenten pointed out. "But I was born here."

"Oh, what happened?"

"My parents are traveling merchants, so they just went to go sell some stuff over there."

Sakura cocked her head. "Oh, alright."

"Yeah, but while over there," Tenten grinned. "I also learned some of their awesome martial arts!"

The girl pumped her fists up as she let out a gleeful chuckle.

"So you know some Chinese then, right?"

"Eh, yeah. Here and there I can understand them."

"Oh." Sakura nodded

"But yeah, we moved back here for family and etc;"

"Why did you start working here then?"

The twin bun maid gave out a sigh as she stretched her arms.

"You know, money." Tenten shrugged.

"Really?" Sakura laughed. "Same here."

"Also to save up to travel the world."

"Huh?" the Haruno stared at her friend in bewilderment. "Travel the world?"

"Yeah!" Tenten beamed in excitement.

"How come?" Sakura lowered. "It's not-"

"What do you mean how come?!" Tenten suddenly pouted.

Sakura gave a little stutter as she tried to collect herself.

"Well.. don't you think that'd be a little stressful though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like being so far away from home.."

"Sakura," Tenten gave a sigh. "No matter what, we're always going to have to leave home one day."

"Well.. I know that, but still."

The girl clasped to the Haruno's hand as she gave a small giggle.

"It's because I want to see the world."

Sakura blinked.

"And to better my weapon skills," Tenten winked.

"Huh?" Sakura cocked her head. "..Weapon skills?"

"Yeah! I also want to be a better rice cooker!"

"Er.." Sakura shook her head. "Is that right..?"

Tenten was the mansion's 'rice cooker,' and she also takes great pride in it.

But honestly.. this was just prob a joke. A bad one to be precise.

"Tenten," Sakura pressed. "What do you mean as in becoming a better rice cooker?"

"Was that the only part that you heard me say?"

The Haruno gave a little chuckle of embarrassment as she nodded her head.

"Oh shame on you then," Tenten crossed her arms.

Sakura gave a laugh as she wrapped her hands to the girl in a hug.

"Gomen ne', Tenten." she teased. "But can you please go in depth a little more for me?"

The twin bun gave a cheeky grin as she positioned herself back to her area.

"Because I want to become a weapon master, one day."

* * *

The girls gathered in the kitchen as they planned the next meal for "Uchiha-sama."

For Sakura, that very name didn't sound right.

Well.. coming from her mouth that was.

"Sakuraa," Tsunade called. "Can you get these tomatoes ready?"

The Haruno nodded her head as she traveled towards the head maid.

"Sure," she answered. "What do you want me to do with them?"

"Just rinse them and chop them up."

"Oh, alright then." she bowed.

Sakura stood beside the sink, rubbing her hands across the tomato's in a graceful manner.

"Sasuke-kuun!" she heard Karin coo. "Where are you going?"

The Haruno rolled her eyes as she turned around.

Sasuke was wearing his usual cold demeanor, trying to shrug Karin off.

"Go away Karin," he scoffed. "I have things to do."

'For a maid who didn't know how to give their master their space..' Sakura shook her head.

Giving a sigh, she remained washing against the tomato.

Awkwardly.. she was already done but she didn't want to stare into the Uchiha's eyes.

His gaze was already daringly cold. She hated the reaction she would always give off.

That icy shudder that would crawl down to her back every time he looked at her.

Sakura squinted her eyes as a sigh escaped from her lips.

"Demo!" Karin whined. "Sasuke-kuun!"

Oh how her ears were going to bleed from the coo's of the Uzumaki.

Sakura slammed the knife as she grasped to it.

Steam was rising as the redhead continued her attempts to flirt with the Uchiha.

Continue of the slices, Sakura's blood boiled.

"Sasuke-kuun! Wait for me!" Karin would say as she followed him.

The Uchiha would then reply the 'Go-Away' gesture.

Sakura would roll her eyes.

Ugh.. how annoying.

"Ne', Sasuke!" she would cutely wave. "Is Mikoto-sama coming home today?"

Something to the cherry blossom's neck grew cold as her hair stood.

"I wonder if your older brother will be as-"

"Don't you have other things to do, Karin?"

The Uzumaki gave a cutesy laugh as she playfully hitted the Uchiha.

"Of course not! That's why I'm with you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shrugged her off.

"Well, I have things to do."

Crimson eyes gave an annoyed scoff as Karin gave the 'whatever' eye-roll.

"You are so cold, Sasuke." she muttered.

Sakura shifted herself as she displayed the next batch of tomato's.

"Karin-san," she called. "You can help me with these."

The Uzumaki darted her cold eyes to the Haruno.

"Do it yourself, newcomer."

Sakura pressed her hands to her hips.

"I've been here for 3 weeks, you know!"

"Whatever," Karin twirled around.

The Haruno gritted her teeth as she slammed the board down.

"God!" she growled. "I can't stand her!"

Sasuke gazed his eyes to the young cherry blossom as she continued her work.

Her slices had hardened as she threw down the tomato's.

"Stupid.. Uzumaki." Sakura muttered.

Onyx orbs scanned her.

"Itaee!" Sakura bit her finger.

Blood oozed out as she sucked the wound.

Rushing to the sink, she displayed the water on.

Soap stung as the Haruno clenched.

Emerald orbs wavered around to search for Tsunade.

Instead, they met with the man's obsidian eyes that remained staring at her.

Walking over, Sasuke grabbed the girl's hand.

"Y-you," Sakura blushed.

Eyes hovered as she watched the Uchiha pull out a band aid.

The girl's heart 'thumped'.

Was he going to..? Her heart beat paced.

"Here," he tapped the coverage to her palm.

Sakura blinked.

"E-eh?" she looked up.

His eyes gazed towards her, remaining the same emotionless gesture.

Sakura quickly swallowed down her given fantasies as she nodded her head.

"Thank you.." she bowed.

Eyes lowered and remained until the Uchiha removed himself.

His back turned to reveal the crimson symbol of his clan.

Pink blushed to her cheeks as she let out a sudden gasp.

His hand was cold.. Sakura pressed the palm to her chest, but it held a warm touch.

Maybe she was just being delusional about it though.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - E.N.D.**

A/N:

Sorry for the not so promised updates. Hope you guys enjoyed this one though^^

**Thanks for Reading :)**


	5. Savior

Sakura examined the given bandage.

A smile danced to her lips.

It was a tomato smiley face.

* * *

The batches laid fresh as the Haruno called the head maid over.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura hollered. "They're ready!"

"Alright, Sakura." she shuffled over. "You may leave if you wish to now."

Sakura gave a bow as Tsunade dismissed her.

The cherry blossom walked back to the porch, waving her hand to the group.

"Hey, forehead!" Ino called. "Come help us over here!"

"Forehead?" Sakura grimaced a face. "Excuse me, pig!"

The Yamanaka stuck out a tongue as she made room for the Haruno.

Slouching down, Sakura studied the course as she cocked her head in interest.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Making okaka onigiri's," Hinata answered.

Sakura leaned forward; examining the work.

"Is that so?" she cocked her head.

"Yeah!" Tenten beamed. "It's one of Uchiha-sama's favorite!"

"Oh," Sakura slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you just gonna stand around and watch us?"

Sakura looked over to the Yamanaka who was teasing her a sneer.

"Maybe," Sakura winked in reply.

"Oh please," Ino slapped a rice ball. "You do this one."

The cherry blossom gave a laugh as she carried the product.

"Kay, pig." she teased. "I was just kidding around."

Ino stuck out a tongue as she shifted over.

"Ne', Sakura." Tenten nudged. "What's that in your pocket?"

The Haruno cocked her head.

Laying her eyes to the pointed object, she let out a gasp.

"My cellphone!" she shrieked. "Oh my goodness!"

Raising the pink tablet to the sun, Sakura let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, I never thought I'd see it again!"

The girls blinked at one another in bewilderment.

Sakura gave a giggle to the group.

"I lost it a couple days ago," she laughed.

"You mean 3 weeks ago?" Tenten corrected.

"Yeahh.." Sakura chuckled. "But I wonder why I didn't notice it until now."

"You should prob get your eyes check," Ino teased. "Maybe you're going blind."

"Maybe," Sakura shrugged with a laugh.

Hinata leaned as she examined the phone.

"Sakura-san," she pointed. "You should probably look through it in case of malfunctions."

"Oh, right." the Haruno nodded in agreement. "I should."

Flipping open the phone, the cherry blossom cocked her head.

It looked the same as before.. but.

There was something different about it, something she couldn't identify.

Scrolling through the names of her contacts the Haruno raised a brow.

"Who's Uchiha Itachi?"

* * *

_'Knock, knock'_

Sasuke who was working on papers shifted his eyes to the door.

"Come in," he answered in monotone.

Opening the door, emerald eyes scanned the room in awe.

It was amazingly big and just plain beautiful.

Catching his darting cold eyes, Sakura quickly straightened herself.

"Sasuke-kun," she bowed as she cleared her throat. "Okaka onigiri's."

The Uchiha remained in his chair; giving no interest.

"Just place it here," he pointed.

Sakura bowed her head as she placed the dish.

Eyes scanned as she watched him work.

Piles of newsletter and posts scattered everywhere in his room.

"Ne', Sasuke-kun.." she muttered. "Is it alright if I ask you a question?"

The Uchiha remained his eyes to his paper.

"What is it?" he replied in monotone.

"Well.." Sakura forced a laugh.

"You remember what you said about personal items and dorms?"

Onyx eyes looked up to scan the Haruno.

"What are you going on to?"

Sakura bit to her lower lip as she slid out her cell.

Flipping it open, she threw the screen on display.

"It seems like I have your older brother's contact on my phone."

The Uchiha rose from his chair, stepping towards the cherry blossom in one grace.

"Is that so?" he snatched the phone.

Sakura let out a yelp as his hand grabbed to her wrist.

Not looking at her, his eyes gazed to the cell.

He was scanning something.

_'Click, click, click'_

"There," he turned to her. "It's deleted."

Slapping the tablet to her open palm, Sakura dropped her jaw.

'Did he.. did he just..' the Haruno shook.

"Did you just touch my phone?!" she pointed. "T-that's.."

Sasuke positioned his eyes away from her; again, completely ignoring her existence.

Stepping back to his chair, he continued back to his original work.

The Haruno raised her fists in steam as she let out a growl.

"Who do you think you are?!" she pouted. "Just randomly touching other people's personal belongings like that?!"

Sasuke gave her no attention, only to raise his hand to write.

"If any sort of personal item is found, they are in my position until I give them back."

"Eh?!" she shrieked. "T-That's called invasion of privacy!"

Sasuke turned to the flustered Haruno, glowering his eyes.

Ears burned red as Sakura puffed out her cheeks.

"Gomenasai.." she muttered. "Uchiha asshole."

A pang striked the Uchiha's neck.

"What did you say?" he stood. "Say it to me again."

Sakura gave a gulp as she pointed straight forward to his face.

"You. Are. A. Uchiha. Asshole." she mouthed. "You hear me now?!"

Scanning the Haruno, he gave a amused scoff.

"Hn." he grimaced. "Uchiha asshole, you say?"

"Yeah!" Sakura pointed her finger. "You rude, distinctive, cold bastard!"

Quickly twirling around, the Haruno dashed to the door.

"You accommodate cock head!" she stuck her head back in.

With that, the Haruno ran out.

Sasuke stared, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"W-what the hell..?"

* * *

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Ino leaned towards her friend.

The Haruno who was mumbling what seemed to be cursed words slammed the basket.

Clothes laid everywhere, piles and piles of dirtied clothes.

Maid dresses, the Uchiha's closet, even Tsunade-sama's clothes were here.

The girls were doing their little duty of every weekend's laundry.

"Nothing.." she muttered. "Just met an arrogant, coarse-like Uchiha today."

"Uchiha-sama?" Tenten beamed.

Sakura turned to her cheery-like friend.

"Why are you smiling?" Sakura tried not to laugh. "It's not funny."

"I never said it was funny, dork." Tenten threw a hand to her hip. "I was just asking."

Sakura pressed her lips to a line, pulling a black long collared shirt out of one of the many piles.

"Heyy," Ino pointed. "That's Uchiha-sama's favorite shirt."

"Really?" the Haruno turned. "So.. I should prob burn this, eh?"

"Why not just give it to Karin?" Tenten teased.

Sakura gave a laugh as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Karin-san isn't so bad.." Hinata defended. "She's just a little hard to understand."

"You honestly don't remember the first thing she did to us, do you Hinata?" Ino turned.

"W-well.." the hime stammered. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"She's not even the head maid!" Tenten shot up. "But yet, she's bossing everyone around as if she is!"

"I wonder why Uchiha-sama hasn't fired her yet," Ino grimed.

"Meena.." Sakura muttered. "I thought we were talking crap bout Sasuke-kun, not Karin."

The girls turned to the spoken Haruno, giving a laugh at the awkwardness.

"Oh geez," Ino waved off. "Sorryy, forehead."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the reply.

"Let's just get this done with," she stacked the next pile. "I'm exhausted."

* * *

The air danced of iciness as Sakura let out a frosted breathe.

It was snowing. The chills were dancing around her.

The month of winter had come; December.

Christmas was to be near and that meant presents.

It also meant being close to a new year.

* * *

The girls had gathered themselves into decorating the mansion with green garnishes.

"Hinata, step it over here!" Sakura waved. "We already have another one over on the other side."

The Hyuuga nodded in reply as she moved the basket of hand made snowflakes.

"Where should I put it then, Sakura-san?"

"Hmm.." the Haruno stepped back.

Moving her fingers into a camera like frame, Sakura gave a grin.

"How about here?" she pointed.

The hime examined the view. "Would that be alright?"

"I think it'll be fine." she waved. "Just let me hang it up."

Moving the ladder towards the said placement, Sakura stepped upwards.

"Oh god.." the cherry blossom muttered. "Why is it that this mansion is so big?"

Climbing to the steps of the ladder, Sakura clipped on one of the snowflakes.

Each clip had a dusty, glittered white flake with light blue speckles.

Sakura gave a grin as she awed at her work. She was almost done.

"Sakura-saan," Hinata called. "Are you alright?"

"Yeahh," Sakura replied. "I'm fine, just don't move the ladder."

Reaching over to the basket for one more-

"Hinataaa!" a blonde scurried over. "Hinataa, I've been looking for you!"

Sakura lowered to scan the two. She raised a brow.

He had spiky, dirtied blonde hair with light blue-azure eyes.

His cheeks held an unusual scratch that seemed almost canine like.

"O-oh," the hime bowed. "Naruto-kun."

"Neji was asking about you and wouldn't shut up," he waved. "Are you almost done?"

"No.." she slowly shook. "We're still setting up the garnishes."

The kyuubi like man gazed up.

"Wow!" he sung. "You guys are pretty good at this."

Hinata gave a blush as she bowed. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Turning to the hime, he gave a grin. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"It was every one of the maid's work," Hinata blushed. "But thank you."

Sakura shook her head as she rolled her eyes at the 'couple'.

"Hinata, can you hold still to the ladder please?" she called downward.

The hime didn't seem to hear her.. But the blonde did.

"Hi!" he shouted. "Are you the one doing the decorations?"

Sakura made a face as she forced a grin.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Can you help Hinata to hold the ladder for me?"

The blonde leaned in with his ear held up.

"Whaat?" he hovered. "I can't hear you!"

Was he deaf..? Sakura straightened herself as she gave a sigh.

"CAN YOU AND HINATA HOLD THE LADDER FOR ME?" she shouted.

"I'M SORRY, I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Hinata turned her attention to the Haruno. Naruto cocked his head.

"Sakura-san!" she called. "What did you need?"

"I THINK SHE WANTS US TO DO SOMETHING WITH THE LADDER!"

"Eh?" Hinata blinked to the blonde. "You mean hold it?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I don't think it was that."

Accidentally leaning against the ladder, Sakura let out a yelp.

"H-hey!" she clung to the gamut. "You guys! I'm gonna fall!"

The two paid no attention to her. Sakura gave a holler.

"YOU GUYS!" Sakura clasped.

Naruto pressed the ladder, dangling it as it fell.

"Oh shit!" he grabbed the extension. "Hinataa!"

The Hyuuga quickly turned around, grabbing to the other side.

The sides danced, threatening to fall over.

"Kyaah!" Sakura screeched. "Meena! Yamatee!"

"Sakuraa!" Hinata held the side. "Daijoubou desu ka?"

"Y-yeah.. I think I'm fine." she huffed.

"Really?!" Naruto grinned.

Cold ran as the blonde accidentally leaned towards the latter.

A scream escaped from the Haruno as she fell.

* * *

She wasn't dead.. was she?

Opening her eyes, Sakura blinked.

"E-eh?" she felt her face. "I'm still alive?"

She was in somebody's arms.

"Are you alright, miss?" Sakura turned around to face the figure.

It was a tall, lean man who had darts that fell from between his dark eyes.

He looked similar to Sasuke.. but seemed more mature.

A blush rushed to the Haruno's cheek.

"Y-yeah.." she slowly nodded. "I'm fine.."

Letting her go, Sakura patted down her skirt as she gave a bow.

"Thank you," she muttered. "..For saving me."

"Just be more careful next time, alright?" he smiled.

Warmth enveloped to her chest as she nodded.

"Thanks Itachii!" Naruto waved as he came to her side. "You're a life-savior!"

Sakura blinked as she turned to the blonde. "Itachi..?" she repeated.

Gazing her eyes to the man, the Uchiha lifted his hand in a gesture.

Something in her chest 'thumped'.

'So that's him..' she muttered.

A smile kissed to her lips as pink brushed to her cheeks.

* * *

Onyx eyes stared from the hall; watching the trio.

Orbs wavered towards the cherry blossom in disgust.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - E.N.D.**


	6. Spoiled Brats

Sasuke sat to his room, pressing a palm to his helm as he rested his head.

Everything around him annoyed him. Especially _her._

Onyx orbs lowered as he let out a groan.

Sasuke pressed to his helm once more, letting out a tiresome sigh.

_'Knock, knock'_

"Come in," Sasuke muttered.

The head maid came in, bowing her head as she entered.

"Your older brother, Itachi has already arrived."

"I know," Sasuke closed his eyes in distress. "I saw."

"What would you like me to do, Uchiha-sama?"

"Nothing," he opened. "Just leave him and let him do whatever."

The old Senju stared at the Uchiha in bewilderment.

"Is something the matter, sire'?" she asked.

Sasuke remained his usual emotionless gesture.

"Everything's fine, Tsunade." he said in monotone. "You may leave now."

Bronze eyes lowered as she turned to a bow.

"I have another thing to speak with you of," she spoke.

The Uchiha looked up. Eyes remained blank of no emotion.

"Your parents will be arriving here on a shorter notice."

Something in his throat dried as he finally gazed at the woman.

"This afternoon, they said." Tsunade turned.

Closing the door, Sasuke remained in the room alone.

* * *

Sakura stacked the last bits of the garnishes to the room.

Sweat strayed from her forehead as she patted the drench.

"Sakura-san," Hinata shuffled over. "Are you alright?"

The Haruno gave a nod as she laughed.

"You talking about when you almost killed me or me working here alone?"

Red flushed to the Hyuuga's cheek as she gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Gomenasai," she scratched her head.

Sakura pressed her lips to the side as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding, hime." Sakura teased.

Hinata gave a bashful laugh as Sakura pinched to her cheeks.

Pulling away, the Hyuuga gathered herself; rubbing her poor besieged jowls.

"Sakura-san," she spoke. "Are you getting anything for your parents for Christmas?"

The Haruno gave a sigh as she stretched her arms.

"Mm.. I haven't really decided what to send them to be honest."

She turned to the hime. "How about you, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga shook her head as she gave a small smile.

Something in her gesture seemed unusual.

"I don't think so," Hinata laughed with a shrug. "Maybe not this year."

Sakura cocked her head to the girl. "..Why? It's your parents."

The hime grew silent, slowly shaking her head.

"It's okay," she whispered to herself. "They don't really want anything from me."

Emerald eyes stared to her friend. Faking a smile, she nodded her head in understanding.

"It's okay," she patted the girl's head. "I'll still take you shopping though."

Hinata nodded, "Arigatou Sakura-san. I'm still looking forward to it."

Sakura gave a grin as she squeezed the girl in her arms.

"Of course, you little baka!" she laughed. "Me too."

"Hey, Sakura!" a voice broke through.

* * *

Eyes raised up at once to meet the redhead crossing her arms.

"Oh," Sakura frowned. "What do you want, Karin?"

The Uzumaki rolled her eyes, walking up to the two.

"Tch," she scoffed. "We need you guys to do some other things too, hurry up."

Sakura furrowed her brows at the redhead.

"You don't look like you're doing anything, Miss Uzumaki. Why don't you volunteer yourself?"

Karin who completely ignored the Haruno darted her attention to the hime.

"Hinata." Karin darted her eyes. "Can you also get the hell away from my cousin?"

The Hyuuga's ears turned red as her lavender orbs widened.

Something to her skin crawled of iciness that refused to allow her body to move.

Sakura's jaw dropped in dismay as she stared at the redhead.

"What did you say to Hinata?!" she shouted.

Karin gave a groan as she again ignored the girl.

"You heard me clearly, right Hyuuga?" Karin mouthed to her.

The hime could only nod as she gave the Uzumaki an acumen bow.

"Good," she twirled around. "Weirdos' like you need to back off of Uzumaki's."

A fist curled up as a sharp breathe drawed; blood boiling.

"Shannaro!" Sakura raised her fist. "Take that fucking back, four-eyes!"

Crimson orbs darted to the cherry blossom in annoyance.

"What did you say?!" she shrieked.

"You heard me," Sakura sneered. "_Four-eyes_."

"WHAT?!" Karin walked over to the Haruno, leaning her face towards her. "I dare you to say it to me again!"

A smirk smeared across the cherry blossom as she leaned against the Uzumaki.

"You heard me loud and clear, Karin." Electricity sparked between another. "Or do you want me to shout it out?"

A gulp was swallowed down from Hinata as she tried to separated the two.

"Meena," she tried. "Mou ii, yamate!"

Karin rolled her eyes as she pushed the hime away.

"Get the hell out, little _princess_." she sneered. "You're in the way."

Sakura dropped her jaw, grasping the Hyuuga to her side.

"Did you.." Sakura shook. "Did you just push Hinata?!"

The Uzumaki raised her head as she looked down at the two.

"Why? You going to do something with that pathetic failure?"

Orbs darted to a scowl as Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Daijoubou, Sakura-san.." Hinara muttered.

"No, it's not." Sakura growled. "This foul-"

The Hyuuga quickly clasped to her arm, holding her back.

"Hontoni!" Hinata stammered. "It's okay, I don't mind."

Something in her voice shook Sakura. It panged her chest.

"Hinata.." she stared.

It seemed recognizable. The look Hinata gave her.

Finally giving a nod, Sakura gave a annoyed sigh.

"Gomen ne'." she muttered.

The Hyuuga returned with a smile as she shook her head.

Karin rolled her eyes at the two, giving a groan as she twirled around.

Something to her stopped as her orbs remained at one subject.

Sakura followed as she turned her head to the redhead.

"S-Sasuke!" the Uzumaki stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Emerald orbs shot up as Sakura's stomach flipped.

He stepped to them with glowering, darken eyes that remained of only one thing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke growled.

Sakura continued to only stare. Her body couldn't move.

His piercing sharp eyes had seemed to almost paralyze her.

Something shifted as Karin quickly ran to his side, clinging to his arm.

"Those girls weren't doing their job!" she pointed. "So I tried to talk to them and-"

Sakura stared at the Uzumaki in disbelief, shaking her head as she gained conscious of her body.

"What?!" Sakura shook. "That's just a bunch of bullshit you're saying, Karin!"

"See, that girl!" Karin accused. "She just randomly started harassing me!"

"I'm sorry?" Sakura tried to gather. "Me.. harassing _you_?!"

The Haruno stepped to the Uzumaki, daring to smash her.

"You were the one who was harassing Hinata," Sakura snapped. "Don't you dare lie in front of me!"

Karin turned to the Uchiha who had remained his eyes to the Haruno.

Sakura glared at her in return, ready to pounce the redhead at any given moment.

"Enough." Sasuke finally spoke in monotone. "Both of you."

Emerald orbs scowled to the Uchiha. Her steam had continued to remain.

Ignoring the contact, Sasuke turned to the Uzumaki, only giving one glance.

"Leave, Karin." he mouthed.

The Uzumaki glanced to the Uchiha, letting her mouth gap for a while.

She darted her eyes to the Haruno, giving a low growl.

"Whatever." she stomped away. "I am so done here, anyways."

Orbs followed as they stared at the angered Karin. A door slammed to the room.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"You too, Hyuuga." a shiver arose as goosebumps crawled to their skin.

Sakura looked up, darting her glance to the hime.

She had remained still, not moving even as the Uchiha commenced her.

Something to her showed fear. Was she scared..?

"Wait!" Sakura pleaded. "Hinata didn't do anything!"

"Leave," Sasuke mouthed to the Hyuuga. "Now."

Hinata finally turned to the cherry blossom as she gave a reassured smile.

She left with a bow, making her way to the door. Sakura watched.

Something was to her chest as the girl disappeared. It bothered her.

* * *

Orbs glanced to the Uchiha as she rubbed her wrist.

"What the hell was that for..?" she muttered. "She didn't even do anything."

Completely ignoring her question, the dark eyes that belonged to the Uchiha heritage moved closer to her.

Sakura felt herself stiffen as she stepped herself back.

Their encounter from last time wasn't one of the best she'd imagine having with him.

"W-what..?" she gulped, locking a hair behind her ear. "The heck you want?"

Sasuke stared to her, studying her very figure.

"You tell me," he spoke. "_Sakura._"

"What?" she finally gazed to him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about.." he muttered softly.

Sakura felt herself stammer before catching to what he was referring to.

"Y-You," she blinked. "Did you look at my phone?!"

Sasuke cocked his head in bewilderment.

"What?" he squinted his eyes. "The hell are you talking about?"

Blush rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"You really are a creep!" she shrieked. "You insolent pervert!"

Sakura flipped out her phone as she scrolled towards her tablet.

"I bet you tried to call all my girlfriends too!"

The Uchiha gave a blank stare as he watched the girl.

Annoyance rose to his ears as she continued her false accusations.

"You probably sent naked pictures of yourself to them didn't you?!"

Eyes twitched as Sasuke drew a sharp breathe.

Snatching the phone from her grip, Sakura let out a shriek.

"Hey!" she screeched. "What do you think you're doing, that's my phone!"

"Didn't you hear what I said last time?" he raised a brow.

"But it's still in my position!" Sakura defended. "Now give it back!"

A bored sigh escaped from the man's lips as he leaned towards her.

"Not until you apologize," he grimaced.

Her knee's sank as he came closer. "..For what?" she muttered.

"You.." he played the phone to his fingers. "Insulted the Uchiha clan."

A line pressed to the Haruno's lip as she tried to remember.

Tapping a finger to her chin, she cocked her head.

"Did I?" she innocently pondered. "When?"

Sasuke stared to her; almost blankly. She had got to be kidding him.

Sakura looked up to the Uchiha in still bewilderment.

"What did I say to you again?" she squinted. "Gomen, I forgot."

"Quit playing dumb," He grasped to her arm.

"Eh?" she tried to pull away. "What do you think you're-"

Pulling her in, Sakura let out a yelp as their eyes now met directly.

The two orbs wandered to each other in silence.

Something to the girl's chest fastened. Sasuke broke away the contact.

Slapping the phone into his hold more firmly, he let out a low growl.

"Get on your knees and apologize to me," he sneered. "Now Haruno."

A cold rose to her throat before finally recognizing what he was referring to.

"So that's how it is," she scoffed as a laugh escaped from her lips. "I can't believe you."

Sasuke raised his brow once more; in bewilderment but also surprise.

"Was it because I called you an 'Uchiha asshole'? she cocked her head in amusement.

A blush rushed to the man's cheek as he blinked to her.

"What?" he quickly stammered.

Sakura slapped her wrist away, rising to him as she took a step in.

"You are as much as a brat as the next spoiled rich kid." she spat.

With that, Sakura brushed past the Uchiha as she walked out.

Onyx orbs had followed her steps as she left.

There were no apologies given as he had planned.

But.. the Uchiha looked to his palm.

He still had her phone.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - E.N.D.**

A/N:

I'll probably re-edit this later since I don't really like it. In case you guys didn't catch to it, this chapter is supposed to be a little foreshadowing to future events( if you get what I mean.. lol).

Does Karin's character seem a little OOC btw? I feel like it is.

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	7. Neckties' by Haruno Sakura

Sakura huffed as she slammed herself to the nearby wall outside the room.

Her head pressed towards the surface as she slid a palm over her face.

"I can't believe I just did that.." she muttered to herself.

She glanced back at the open door, he was still standing there. Her brows furrowed.

For such an Uchiha of such high class, he was just so plain childish.

Sakura shook her head as she stormed out.

* * *

Mikoto entered the mansion with her husband as they were guided by the maids.

A long black slit dress swayed as she walked towards the opened doors.

The two were simply greeted upon Tsunade who gave them a bow.

"Welcome back, Mikoto and Fugaku-sama." she gestured.

The beautiful onyx eyed Uchiha woman smiled in return.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," she bowed back. "Has Itachi already arrived?"

A simple nod was given as the Senju woman stepped back to allow them to enter.

Itachi who stood from the dining room gazed towards his parents as he awaited them.

His long black ponytail roamed to his shoulder as he shifted towards the two.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san." he bowed his head. "How was Germany?"

Mikoto gave a smile to her son a she nodded a simple gesture.

"It was beautiful." she softened her eyes. "Thank you Itachi."

The young Uchiha turned to his father who nodded his head.

"And how is it studying abroad in the United States', Itachi?"

Itachi bowed his head, "It's going well." Fugaku nodded.

The old Uchiha turned his direction to the staircase of the mansion.

"Where is Sasuke?" he pressed into a frown.

* * *

Sasuke stood alone in his office, the pink phone playing along his fingers.

_'Open, close, open, close.' _he slid the cover on and off, skipping it around his palm.

He raised a brow as he tapped the screen, revealing her family portrait once more.

The same picture of a smiling family. They were in front of a shop.

Eyes gazed towards the grinning cherry blossom. Sasuke made a face of annoyance.

Slouching towards his desk as he slammed his helm; a sigh escaped of distress.

_"You are as much as a brat as the next spoiled rich kid!" _

Onyx orbs cringed as he gave a low mutter to a small scoff.

Why was he letting this girl get to his nerves so easily..?

_'Knock, knock, knock'_

The Uchiha lifted his head towards the door as he answered to the visitor.

"Come in," he fixed in monotone. It swung open; giving appearance to Uchiha Itachi.

"What are you doing in here, Sasuke?" he pressed as he scanned the room.

Sasuke gazed to his elder brother as he drew away the pink cell.

"I'm busy," he said in one gesture. "What do you want, Itachi?"

The older man raised a brow as he examined to Sasuke's stature.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san are here," he crossed his arms.

Eyes gazed towards the younger Uchiha who gave no response.

"Aren't you going to say anything to them, Sasuke?"

Onyx orbs looked away as the boy shifted himself to a stack of paper.

"I'm a bit busy right now," he muttered again. "I'll come later.."

A sigh was given in disappointment as Itachi slowly shook his head.

"They're waiting for you," Itachi gestured. "So why not go and greet them?"

Sasuke remained sitting and scanned to a paper as he ignored his brother's request.

"Sasuke," Itachi sighed again. "You know very well that we won't be here for long."

Eyes deemed as the older Uchiha turned to leave the room.

"Just think about it," he said as he left.

A heave drew as Sasuke pulled at his hair in distress.

The cell beside him gave a ring, flashing a light as it vibrated in pink.

Sasuke furrowed his brows as he slowly reached for it; flipping it open.

'Haruno Mebuki,' it read. The Uchiha cocked his head to the bottom.

He clicked it in answer as he pressed it to his ear. It was a woman. The girl's mother.

* * *

Lines of maids were formed from the mansion as the Uchiha family stood gracefully in the middle.

Mikoto looked to her watch as she lifted a hair strand behind to her ear.

She turned her gaze upwards as she scanned for a certain maid until she caught to her.

"Sakura-chan." Emerald orbs shot up as she was slowly shuffled to the woman. "May I ask for a favor?"

The young Haruno gave a small nod. "What do you need, Uchiha-sama?"

What was given had caused the other maids to glare to her; sending chills to the cherry blossom's back.

* * *

Sasuke threw on a black tie as he focused to his self reflection in the mirror.

He was wearing an open blue blazer with a tight white shirt.

A silver belt ran from his waist as simple yet black dress pants gazed to his feet.

Well-prepared to meet his parents, he looked to the mirror. He was missing something.

The neck tie that he had prepared. He grunted a face as he stared in dismay.

No matter what way he putted it.. it didn't look right.

He fussed it over as he threw it apart, throwing it on his bed.

_'Knock, knock, knock,' _Attention drew to the door.

Walking over, he swung it open in one click as he unlocked the knob.

"Mikoto-sama said for you to wear this," a black open tux was flinged to his face.

Sasuke stammered as he tried to pull away the fabric. "Y-you.."

A frown was displayed as he caught sight of the maid. How unfortunate it was for him.. and her.

Face flushed of red as her pink locks were messed. Clenching hands were clasped to her sides.

"Tch," he scoffed as he picked the dirtied cloth "It's just you."

Emerald orbs darted towards the ground as she felt herself stiffen.

"She said for you to come down once you're finished," Sakura managed.

He gave a simple gesture as he continued to scan the maid.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he turned away. "You can leave now."

Sakura forced a laugh as she scratched to her cheek. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Mikoto-sama also requested me to help you," she squinted.

Brows furrowed in bewilderment at the sudden confession.

"It's fine," he muttered. "Just leave her request alone."

Sakura stared to the Uchiha as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Also, for matters.. I was requested to stay here until you finish."

Orbs blinked to the Haruno as ears were turned red. He had fully turned to her now.

* * *

Palms were pressed to her cheeks as she awaited herself outside his room.

Sakura stared to the clock as it sung its infamous lullaby.

_'Tick, tock, tick, tock..'_

Forest-like orbs drooped as they tried to escape to slumber, Sakura shook her head.

"Haruno," the door opened as she suddenly shot up. "Hey.. can I-"

Her eyes widened as she saw the pink blush to his cheeks as he stammered.

"Something the matter?" she poked. He looked away as he scratched his head.

Sakura cocked in bewilderment as she stared to the man.

"Do you.." he slowly muttered. " ..Are you any good with ties?"

Red warmth rushed to the cherry blossom as she blinked.

* * *

They were alone in his room as Sakura pressed towards the hanger.

It was garnished with numerous numbers of colored neck ties. To be precise, they were all hideous.

Sasuke was puffing out his cheeks in embarrassment as he stared to his self reflection.

"Well," Sakura began. "Since you're wearing black and white now.."

The Uchiha gazed up to her as he met up with fingers that were crossed to form a mini camera.

"I think red would match you pretty well," she shot up.

Sasuke blinked to the girl, returning back to his reflection as he cocked his head.

"..You think so?" he muttered to himself. "I honestly don't trust your opinion."

Sakura gave a shrug as she reached over to a plain, but silky like red neck-tie.

"I honestly don't blame you," she walked to him. "I would have the exact same problem if I was you."

Orbs followed to her as she planted the red fabric to his chest. She slid it down to a scarf.

A pause hovered over as she caught on to what she was just about to do next.

"Y-you do it," she stammered as she released her grasp.

Sasuke gave a frown. "You know you just made this a lot more awkward than it should be..?"

A sigh was given as she rubbed her arm with pink blushing to her cheeks.

"Yeah, but.." she muttered. "It's just something I'm uncomfortable with."

Sasuke paid his attention away from her as he flattened the fabric around his neck.

He stared to the reflection, giving a bored look to his new 'scarf'. "..Is that so?"

It looked ridiculous. Sasuke fumbled to the silk as he struggled to put it in place.

Emerald orbs slowly peeked over as she glanced to the stammering Uchiha.

She gave a giggle as she shook her head.

"Not like that," she turned to him. "You'll ruin the fabric that way."

Sasuke rose his eyes to her. "Then you do it," he muttered in annoyance.

The young Haruno pressed her lips as she stared to the Uchiha in mere amusement.

"You really suck at this whole communicating thing, you know that?" she teased.

Pink rushed to his cheeks at her sudden change in mood as he bit his lip in embarrassment.

Sakura gave another giggle; walking over as she leaned towards the fabric.

Fingers slowly slid to the scarf as she pulled it towards a straight place.

Onyx orbs followed to her smile that danced to her lips as she flipped the fabric into turns and ties.

Her beryl, emerald orbs shun as she shifted the fabric to a graceful flip.

In a couple more swoops, Sakura looked up to the man who quickly stammered.

"Kay," she smiled cheekily at him. "I'm done now Mister Uchiha-sama."

Warmth enveloped to his cheeks as she gave another giggle.

He gave a wince as he forced a sigh, scratching his head.

Hands crossed as Sakura raised a brow to him.

"No thank you?" she pressed. "That's very rude you know."

The Uchiha raised a brow to her. "Don't order me around, Haruno." he spoke coldly.

Sakura made a face as she rolled her eyes, pushing the Uchiha to the mirror.

"Just because you're of high-class doesn't mean you should talk to someone who just helped you like that."

A sweat slowly surfaced as Sasuke lowered his eyes. This woman was making him look pathetic.

Emerald orbs caught on as she gave a grin, patting to his shoulder.

"Daijoubou, Sasuke-kun." she winked. "Now, let's have a look at my amazing work shall we?"

Orbs glared to her in annoyance as she gave a laugh to herself. She was truly idiotic.

Collecting himself, he turned to his self reflection in surprise.

"Pretty neat, right?" he heard her tease. "Much better than you could ever do."

Glances met to a cherry blossom admiring her work as she continued with her bright grins.

Something to her made his eyes soften as a smirk slowly surfaced to his lips.

"Hn," he derided. "I guess it's not too shabby."

Sakura turned to him with a laugh. "I'm glad," she smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - E.N.D.**

A/N:

Kind of a fluffy ending, right? Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try and update the chapters a little faster now. Sorry for the grammar mistakes everyone.

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	8. HeadLights

Steps were given as the maids gathered themselves in the uniformed double lines.

To the doors of the balcony, Sakura came out in first hand as she held it open to the incoming Uchiha.

Maids bowed in response as the man stepped in; revealing himself as he put on his cool demeanor.

Uchiha Mikoto had placed herself to the middle, almost as if she was awaiting for him.

Her eyes softened as she gazed to his appearance in awe of him being her son.

"Sasuke," she smiled as he turned to her. "You're finally here."

Sasuke stepped to his mother as he shifted his orbs to the familiar woman.

Eyes glanced to Sakura as she gave a bow to his mother.

Raising her head, she gave the Uchiha a reassured grin. "Daijoubou," she winked.

Sasuke turned away his gaze to his mother, who greeted him with her usual soft smile.

"Your Tou-san and I were always so worried about you," she expressed. Sasuke dazed his orbs to her in a nod.

Mikoto looked to her son almost in excitement. Rarely would he ever respond to her greetings.

"So, how have you been?" she asked upbeat. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to call you nor Itachi-."

The name of his older brother stung to his neck as Sasuke cringed his eyes.

"I'm fine," he coldly spat. Sakura quickly spun her orbs to the man. His gaze had suddenly hardened.

Mikoto shook in hurt to the man she bored as a son. "Sasuke, is something the matter?"

Pain took to his chest as he turned away from his mother's anguished gaze, only to be in sight of the incoming Fugaku.

Sakura stole a glance to the Uchiha as he stammered in his spot. Her palm clenched to her dress.

'Why is he acting so weird all of a sudden..?' she bit her lip. It wasn't like him at all.

Her chest thumped into a heart beat as she took sight of his onyx orbs shaking of something distant.

"Sasuke-kun.." she slowly muttered. His head shot to her, freezing her body of his widened eyes.

Mikoto noticing this gestured the Haruno to leave. "Thank you miss, Haruno." she bowed. "But you may leave now."

The young maid slowly nodded her head in understanding. Pressing to herself as she turned away.

Gulping down whatever panged to her chest, she glanced to the young Uchiha.

Their eyes met as his orbs followed her stature, only until she had fully removed herself.

The view of her quickly disappeared amongst the other maids.

* * *

Naruto stepped aside into the living room as he fantasized himself as the son of the amazing Uchiha family.

"Ahh," he sung as he sipped to a teacup. "The life of an Uchiha.."

Raising a pinkie up, he raised the cup to his lips; releasing a sigh of satisfaction.

"NARUTOOO!" a voice shot from the hallways. "The hell do you think you're doing?!"

Naruto gave a choke as he quickly met his fore so cousin's demeaning eyes.

"Heyy Karin," he tried as he scratched his head. "I didn't know you still work here."

The red head quickly shifted her glasses up as she huffed out a sigh.

"Of course I do," she growled. "What do you think?!"

He faked a laugh as he picked himself upwards, straightening himself so.

"Sorry, just thought you'd be.. you know," he tried to finger. "You know, doing work and all."

Karin rolled her eyes as she gazed towards her irrelevant and dull like cousin.

"Sasuke doesn't treat me like those low-ranked servants," she said almost casually. "He treats me with respect."

Naruto rose a brow in interest. "Oh, so is that the reason why he always pushes you away?"

A growl of annoyance was given as she again fixed her glasses. "It's none of your business," she coldly spat.

Naruto gave a snort. "Why? I'm his best friend AND your cousin, in case you forgot."

An eye roll stirred as Karin quickly decided to change the subject, "Is Auntie Kushina coming over?" she crossed her arms.

The Uzumaki cocked his head in confusion. "..Why do you ask?" he asked in suspicion.

Karin threw on a plaid face as she fiddled through her pockets in mere annoyance.

"Because I need to talk to her about some things, you immaterial dobe'," she spat.

Naruto pressed his lips to a line as he slowly gritted his teeth. "Yeah she is," he muttered. "..But no need for the insults"

The red head pushed her arms to her waist. "It's just you, so it doesn't matter." Naruto threw a sigh of insult.

Just about to throw his finger to his so-called cousin, a voice interrupted.

"Karin-san," it softly spoke. "Naruto-kun." The two Uzumaki's turned around.

* * *

Crimson eyes blinked to the figure before her as her sapphire blued cousin gave a grin.

"Heyy, Hinata!" Naruto waved. "I thought you guys were still working!"

Her face was flushed, but at the same time it was paled of white and something.. unusual.

"Naruto-kun," she softly spoke. "Is it alright if I speak to you and Karin-san?"

The blonde slowly eyed his annoyed cousin who was glaring to the Hyuuga.

"Uh.." he tried to gesture. "Did something happen?"

* * *

Sasuke stayed to the living room with Fugaku as he lazily looked out the window.

The maids were dismissed along with Mikoto as soon as he was approached by his father.

"Sasuke," Fugaku spoke. "What do you think about traveling to the Unites States to study abroad?"

Onyx orbs dazed towards the glass window before turning a annoyed scowl to his father.

"I'm not Itachi," he announced. "I'm not going to follow in his footsteps."

Fugaku arched his brows into a furrow of sudden frustration and annoyance.

"Maybe you should at least learn a thing or two from him," he carped.

Skin crawled of iciness as Sasuke quickly turned himself away from his father.

"You have always been nothing but a failure to this family."

Words stung to his ears. His fist clenched as his orbs lowered in disgrace.

* * *

Sakura raised herself from the garden as she dispatched the last bits of the ingredients.

"Onions, tomatoes.." she skimmed through her notes. Looking up, she met with the mother of the two Uchiha sons.

"Mikoto-sama!" Sakura quickly straightened herself as she bowed.

The Uchiha woman mysteriously looked to her in curiosity before forming a smile.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." she greeted. "How have you been?"

Emerald green eyes blinked. "..Wha?" she tried for reassurance.

Mikoto let out a laugh as she chuckled towards the young cherry blossom.

"Erm.." Sakura scratched her head. "I've been alright."

Slowly, she pressed her lips still in the awkward tension, glancing towards her work area.

"Gomen ne', madam Uchiha-sama.." she muttered. "I'm a bit busy."

Mikoto looked to the young Haruno as she cocked her head. "Is it alright if I help then?" she smiled.

"..Eh?" Sakura blinked. Catching on, she furiously tried to shake her head. "D-daijoubou!" she waved her hands. "I can do it myself."

Mikoto gave a laugh of humor as she scanned the girl. A simper appeared to her lips almost teasingly.

"No need to be shy," she walked over to her. "I used to love doing house work anyways, so I don't mind."

Bending downwards beside the Haruno, the Uchiha woman picked her grasp to the basket of tomatoes.

An arm reached over as it was brought to her beautiful onyx eyes.

"Do you go grocery shopping a lot?" she suddenly asked as she turned to the Haruno.

Sakura played a dumbfound blank stare as she cocked her head.

"..Grocery shopping?" she repeated in confusion. "Uh, wait.. what?" she shook her head.

The red fruit was placed to the Uchiha woman's palm, widening Sakura's orbs as she suddenly caught on.

"Ohh," she slowly nodded. "..Grocery shopping." Mikoto played a teasing chuckle.

With a dumbed smile, Sakura watched as the woman's finger was slowly stroked over to the red fruit's velvet like skin.

"A little bit with my Kaa-san," she shyly grinned to her. "But we don't really do it as much anymore."

The woman cocked her head as she turned to Sakura, "Did something happen?" Her voice modest and calm.

A cold chill crawled up to Sakura's neck as she froze of the memories of her father's brutal abuse.

"N-no," Sakura quickly shook her head. "It's nothing.."

Orbs scanned to the Haruno in suspicion. Mikoto sterned a look as she examined the young girl.

Slowly, her hands reached for the cherry blossom's as she squeezed to her palm.

"Sakura-san," she spoke quietly. "If there's someone you want to talk to, you can always talk to me."

Her onyx, deep orbs rose to the pale-faced Haruno. A warm shiver pressed to Sakura's chest.

"You mustn't ever stress yourself upon keeping problematic secrets within," her voice soft. "Do you understand?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head as the woman stood herself up, her hand released while Mikoto rose her up.

Palms pressed to Sakura's cheek. "You're a beautiful and strong girl, Sakura-chan." she brightly smiled.

Sakura looked to the woman in confusion. "..What?" Her chest churned of something hard.

Orbs of onyx slowly disappeared as it was pressed away into a distance, her palm slowly sliding from Sakura's cheek.

"Keeping your problems within yourselves is the same as running away," she closed her eyes. "The only thing it'll cause is just more pain to yourself."

Her cool eyes laid downwards as she stepped away from the young Haruno. Sakura watched as the woman exited out of the garden area.

She wasn't talking about Sakura personally, but rather about her son. Emerald orbs fazed back to the basket of tomatoes.

"Sasuke-kun likes tomatoes," she slowly muttered to herself. "..right?"

* * *

**Chapter 8 - E.N.D.**

A/N:

Don't worry guys, I know I've broken many promises about updating earlier than usual but this time I am fooorreals. Erm.. maybe, lol.

Anyways, sorry for the late update and as you can tell, this one is kind of rushing towards a plot.. Um, yeah. Just a little build up. Those of you worried about Sakura's cell phone, yes she will be getting it back..just not in the way she would imagine. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter and if you don't mind, please share with me a review to how you felt.

I think I might change it up a bit.. idk, we'll see how things flow. **Thanks for Reading! :)**


	9. Hesitation

His pen clicked back and forth, dangling and swinging around his fore finger as he pressed to his fore helm.

He was in his office area as Fugaku had left just right after the argument. He was alone again.

Words of his father continuously stung to his ears of being the shame of the family.

_'Why was it always like this..?'_ he muttered to himself. His orbs lowered to his arm in which his father had grabbed on that day.

The moment when he was little, the moment when he failed to exceed the level of his clansmen; Fugaku had decided to disregard of him.

Everything was a competition, everything had to be exceeded and raised to a higher level; to better themselves against the other Uchiha members.

Sasuke clenched his orbs as he remembered of the boy he lost to. The boy's smile and the laughter he made as his father picked him up in honor.

"That's my boy," the father grinned. "You really and truly are my son, aren't you?" He remembered the pang of jealousy he felt.

He turned to his father who only had a scorn on his face, the face of disappointment. Chest clung of only shame.

To the time when they went home, he was thrown aside to a wall. Only then did Mikoto come to his aid.

"Fugaku," he remembered her screaming. "Sasuke is also our son, why must you always treat him like this?!"

The flash of his father's raging voice shuddered throughout the household. "A son who brings only failure and shame to this house.."

Sasuke felt the same shiver that crawled up to his neck. Fingers where brought over his ears as he remembered the sting.

His father's face sterned as he breathed out the words that would forever scar the young boy. "..is _not_ my son."

Teeth slowly gritted as the young boy tried to grasp to his father, his chest turning cold as his heeds were not heard.

Memories of the back of his father was the only thing that remained between the two as then. No glances were ever given.

_"You have always been nothing, but a simple failure to this family," _it sung again.

The chest filled of regret as it slowly stung back to his ears in pang. His hand slowly clutching towards the pen he held; threatening to stab.

Orbs lowered until they dropped to the floor as shoulders slowly fell to the desk, the shame of his family came to him again.

He hated his brother, he hated his father and his hatred would only later seep towards his mother. Many words wanted to scream.

_"Sasuke.." _he heard Itachi's voice._ "You know very well that we won't be here for long."_

Hands crawled towards his helm as they slowly reached and dared to kill._ 'Ring, ring.' _Skin iced as eyes turned.

Her tablet was still sitting there, by his side. The cherry blossom petal still flashing a vivid pink color.

* * *

Sakura hesitated as she churned the tomatoes over, her strands of hair dancing from her forehead.

In motions of chops, they were heard as they sliced the red fruit into graceful manners.

Her orbs slowly dazed from left to right as a song slowly hummed from her lips.

Fingers swayed gracefully into a nearby bowl, patting the done fruit.

Almost slowly did the cherry blossom bring out the smooth, soft texture of the rice balls.

The meal that was to be planned was the first thing she remembered making him. Their first argument.

_"You. Are. A. Uchiha. Asshole."_ the memories flashed back. _"Do you hear me now?!"_

Sakura felt herself giggle as she played the next batch towards the plate.

Hands slowly kissed away the dirt, easily brushing it off in a hard but gentle grind.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura shot up as she met eyes with the head maid.

Her skin slowly crawled as she gulped down the little scheme she was hiding behind her lips.

"T-Tsunade-sama," she felt herself stutter. "I.. I was planning a little something to the Uchiha master." she bowed.

Her watchful orbs scanned the Haruno in suspicion, throwing her arms over her chest. "I thought you hated him?"

Sweat dropped as Sakura slowly shook her head. "It's.." she fumbled. "We just kind of had a bad start in our relationship."

A smirk shuffled to the woman as she gave a teasing grin. "Relationship, eh?" she teased. "I see how it is.."

Red blushed to Sakura's cheek in embarrassment. "N-no," she shook. "It's not like that!" Thoughts quickly wandered towards her missing cell phone.

"He just took something from me and I'm planning on getting it back," Sakura quickly added on. "Really!"

The woman rose a brow in interest. "So that's what's going on between you two," she muttered sneakily with a smug.

Sakura cocked her head. "Wha..?" she blinked. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well," the woman pressed her lips. "It's been a bit obvious since you came here."

Blushes revealed themselves to the cherry blossom's cheek, quickly reddening almost the color of the red fruits.

* * *

As the woman had left the room, Sakura's ears had flushed of tomato red as she turned back to the batch she had prepared.

"W-what the heck?" Sakura muttered to herself. Her fingers clenched towards the knife, grip tightening. "What is she talking about..?"

It dropped into a cling as her hands descended towards the red bowl, pushing to throw it in the sink.

"Tch," she bit her lip. "Why am I letting this bother me..?"

She picked herself up, leaving the bowl of the refreshments to the counter. Her fist clung to her chest as her orbs lowered.

"I don't like Sasuke-kun," she muttered to herself continuously. "..What's with these rumors?"

Orbs quickly shot up towards the knock on the wall, emerald meeting the strange figure outside the kitchen door.

He had a weird, creepy like grin. His skin almost as pale as Sasuke's except more dead-like white.

For one to be called as Snow White, the man in front of her would match almost perfectly with his black, deep raven hair.

"Hello," he waved as he played a fake grin. "You are Sakura, right miss fair woman?"

* * *

Sasuke stepped from his window to his desk, repeating and creating a pattern; circling around his room with his hands locked behind his back.

Head lowered as thoughts came and rushed back and forth, words continued to scream in his ears.

_'Knock, knock,'_ the door gave a soft thud. "Mister Uchiha-sama," it spoke. "This is Ino."

* * *

Sakura locked a piece of hair towards the man in front of her, hesitantly. He had been staring at her for some hour now with the creepy, unusual smile.

The very look he gave her with his eyes closed and that grin made her very skin crawl.

"Um.." she tried to mutter. "What did you say?" she faked a laugh as she pulled her hair to the side. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you quite well.."

His eyes opened and deemed into something almost emotionless. "You're Haruno Sakura, right?" Sakura blinked as she faked another laugh.

"Well, that's what they call me," she tried. "I mean.. well, yeah. That's my name." A hand glided through her hair in the awkward situation.

He pulled back his creepy demeanor as he flashed another smile with his eyes closed. "I see," he cocked his head. "Nice to meet you."

Sakura gave a almost unnoticeable bow as she nodded her head. "..May I have your name, sir?" she asked.

Orbs distinguished into a frown as they revealed his onyx, darkened like color that had a similar feature to Sasuke's.

"The name's Sai," he bowed. "That's all you need to know,_ ugly_."

* * *

Ino's iris like orbs skipped to him as he opened the door, giving her a dull, uninterested look.

"Uchiha-sama," she gave a low bow as she curtsied. "Sai-sama had just arrived just recently."

Distinguished orbs nodded slightly while he opened his palm to wave her away. She looked up to him as if expecting more.

"I think he wants to talk to you about some certain matters," she confirmed. "You know, like with Naruto and Neji-kun."

The Uchiha slowly rose a brow to the platinum blonde. "Those two are already here?" he asked in surprise.

"Since your parents arrived," Ino explained. "Naruto's been lingering around your living room while Neji-kun is in the mansion's garden."

The Yamanaka gave a slow pause before lifting her finger up. "And Sai-sama just arrived," she beamed with a blush.

He gave her a blank stare at the sudden reaction. "Where's your friend?" he crossed his arms as he changed the subject. "..I need to talk to her."

Ino quickly looked up in both astonishment and surprise. "Sakura-chan, right?" she tried not to sound excited.

Another look of bewilderment was given by him. "Yeah.." he muttered. "Have you seen her?"

Ino battered her eye lids as she nodded her head. Sweat dropped from his helm. "Just come with me," she flashed.

* * *

"D-did you just call me ugly?!" Sakura felt herself shriek. He gave another of his dead-end smiles.

Opening his orbs, he scanned the girl in confusion. "Why?" he asked. "Is something the matter?"

Another pang of the neck slapped itself to her as she gritted her teeth. Sakura turned to the pale-like man as she pressed her lips down.

He was..suspicious looking. Her orbs converted as they quickly scanned him, his eyes still closed as he threw his frightening like grin.

Sakura clenched her fists in sudden annoyance. "You're dead on right, something's the matter.." she growled.

* * *

"SHANNAROO!" Sasuke quickly turned to the kitchen door as a voice roared.

Kitchen utensils dropped and sung as they crashed towards the ground. A moan of cry was heard in agony. He blinked.

Ino who had been steps away from the Uchiha's behind quickly pushed herself into the kitchen. Tossing her head back, "Found her." she grinned.

She stuck her head back in as if she was trying to scan for something. Suddenly.. "Saii-samaa!" she cried from inside the room.

Sweat dropped as he heard another clammar to another scream. "Daijoubou desukaa?!" he heard Ino cry again. He heard a small whimper.

Just then, the Haruno's voice was heard, stomps crashed almost as if the earth rumbled.

The door pushed itself open as the young cherry blossom entered, Sasuke's orbs wavered to her.

"Sakura..?" he tried to grasp. The Haruno looked up to him. Sweat dropped from her forehead.

His attention quickly turned to the incoming man who approached her from behind, his hand rubbing behind his back.

Sakura quickly turned around, flinging an arm across his face as he tried to duck. "G-Gomen ne'!" he shrieked as she missed the hit.

"Freaking imbecile!" she shouted. "I will freaking kill you next time!" Sasuke gave another blink as he stared to the woman.

His lips pressed to a line until a laughter escaped from his lips almost slowly. "Haruno," he chuckled. Sakura turned to him in surprise.

Orbs widened as red rushed to her cheeks, her heart thumping as he looked up to her with his laugh grin.

Slowly, it vanished. Sasuke cleared himself as he glanced towards his so-called friend.

"Sai," he spoke. "Why are you here?" The man looked to him. "You were supposed to call me before, first hand."

He quickly stood himself up as he slowly backed away from the glaring Haruno.

"Sorry, " he quickly glanced to her as he watched her fraze her knuckle. "I got caught up in.. other matters."

Ino looked to the pale-like man in adoration as she pushed Sakura away. "Daijoubou," she battered her lids. "Uchiha-sama completely understands!"

Sakura popped a vein. "You have got to be kidding me," she felt herself mutter. She watched as the man threw on his usual creepy grin.

"Waaah," she heard Ino squeal. "So kawaii!" Sakura turned to her friend who was staring to him in awe, part of her wanted to gag.

"Oh Sai-samaa," she coo'ed as she battered her lids. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're just _so_.. handsome."

Hands were pressed together to the maid's chest as she gave him one of the most adoring eyes. He gave a sweat drop as he glanced to the Haruno.

Sakura returned to him with a 'Don't-you-dare,' look. He gulped down whatever was in his throat as his skin shivered.

Eyes slowly glanced towards his Uchiha friend who gave him a awkward faze in almost amusement.

"Thank you.." he tried to smile to the gawking Yamanaka. "Erm.. beautiful."

Sakura felt herself choke as her head shot towards the Uchiha, he blinked in the same gesture.

Both tried to grasp to what was going on. In unison, orbs slowly turned to the blushed and flustered Yamanaka.

Her cheeks were burnt of red as she slowly tried to gulp. "..W-What?" she blinked. "..What did you say?"

* * *

**Chapter 9 - E.N.D.**

A/N:

Sai x Ino Chapter. Sorry for those who aren't fans^^ Anyways, was the angst in the beginning alright? I'm really bad at writing that type of genre, but I hope kind of you enjoyed it, lol. I'm sorry if I'm rushing things as well^^'' Was this chapter a little too long? Gomen ne', everyone xD

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	10. Confused Feelings

"I said that you're beautiful," he smiled.

Ino's eyes widened as her cheeks immensed from the blush.

Sasuke and Sakura slowly look to one another, both in suspicion and shock.

The Haruno looked to the man's eyes; she squinted, biting her lip as Sasuke averted his eyes to glance towards her.

"Sakura," he muttered. "..I need to talk to you."

She ignored him, keeping her contact towards Sai. Her hand cringing at his weird behavior.

"So you call me ugly," she threw her fist. "And you call miss little sunshine here, beautiful?!"

Sai quickly opened his eyes as a sweat dropped from his forehead.

"I-Is something the matter with that?" he faked a sweaty grin.

Sakura threw her fist into the air, her long cherry blossom like hair flaring up.

"Hell yeah there is," she punched her fist. Ino gave a sweat drop as she tried not to laugh at her friend.

"Baka.." The Yamanaka shook her head. "Quit being delusional and just accept it already."

"What did you say?" Sakura swung her head around. "You pig!"

Sasuke slowly drew an annoyed breath, rubbing his helm in bare annoyance. "Sakura," he muttered again. "Seriously."

She paused. Glancing towards the raven-head. "What?" she blinked.

Ino stared to the two, cocking her head as she focused her attention to their specific expressions.

"Yeah," she stepped in. "He said he wanted to talk to you about something important."

Sakura blinked once more, gaping her mouth in confusion. "..About what?"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone in the mansion's room. As for Sai and Ino, they had wandered off elsewhere.

And that.. that was one of Sakura's many delusional concerns as she kept wandering her eyes and biting her lip to the room's exit door.

"What do you want?" she wandered her eyes not even glancing towards him. "I need to check if Ino's alright-"

"Your phone." Orbs paused and slowly met with the Uchiha's.

"..What?" she gulped.

With a blank face, fingers steadied themselves into a pocket, revealing a pink cherry blossom like tablet.

Her mouth gaped wide as she gave a gasp, blinking almost as if in disbelief.

"Y-you're serious?" she looked up to him, quickly biting her lip.

He fiddled the phone between his fingers, eyes not meeting with hers as they were focused on the pink tablet.

"You were always continuously asking for this, right?" he spoke.

Her eyes widened, sweat slowly dropping from her forehead as she tried to give a laugh.

With no given reaction, the Haruno quickly cleared her throat and focused her eyes to the Uchiha was more, sterning her face.

"Why are you giving it to me all of a sudden?"

Orbs scanned to her slowly. "Is something the matter?" he muttered.

Sakura felt herself cease, her breathing heaving almost slightly. Fingers slowly creased each other as she tried to speak.

"You just never.." she looked to him. "I thought you wanted to use it for something for your advantage towards me."

He gave a snort, wavering his head as if amused. Slowly, he stepped towards her, leaning until their faces were inches apart.

"It's fine," he snarled. "I have no interest in people like you." Her eyes widened as her lips gaped in confusion.

Steadying himself from her bewildered, confused face, he gazed towards her appearance as she tried to gather herself.

Fingers shakily placed a fallen lock of hair behind an ear, clearing her throat as she tried to meet his gaze.

"Then why'd you do it..?" she bit her lip. "..I mean," she shook her head. "Why are you giving it back to me now?"

"You have friends, family.." he looked away, "Don't you miss them?"

She paused. Almost as if catching her breath.

_"The only thing it'll ever bring is more pain."_

Eyes flashed to the Uchiha as Sakura tried to grip to her dress, knuckles steadying themselves.

"Sasuke-kun.." words spoke, "You don't have to hide it."

Ears perked up as he quickly swung his head to meet with the young Haruno.

"What?" he tried to gesture. Sakura bit her lip, trying again to steady herself from looking away.

"..Mikoto-sama, Itachi-senpai," she slowly gulped. "You have them, right?"

Orbs sterned towards her of suspicion. "What are you talking about, Haruno?"

A soft smile tried to make it through her lips, sweat dropped from the side.

"They're family, you rarely see them," she tried. "Don't you miss them as well?"

Hands slapped against each other as a yelp escaped from her lips.

"Sasuke-kun!" a crash fell as her back was slammed to the wall. Arms pinned against her shoulders, deterring her from movement.

"You stay out of my business, Haruno!" he snapped. She gave a yelp as he banged to the wall, a gasp quickly escaping from her lips.

"Don't go near my family," he muttered. "Don't talk to them, don't look at them."

Grips tightened against her shoulders as a small whimper gave out.

"I don't want you getting involved."

* * *

"Sakura's with Sasuke?" Karin muttered. "Since when?"

The young maid with thick glasses gave a low whisper to the redhead, Karin's eyes quickly widened.

* * *

Hands slowly slid away from her shoulders as she finally gave a gasp.

Legs that were shaken crashed to the floor as Sasuke had slowly stepped away, eyes not meeting hers'.

"Sasuke.." she muttered desperately. He paid no attention, facing only his back towards her.

Eyes lowered as she drew a silent breathe. Slowly getting up, she picked up the pink cellphone that was placed beside her leg.

Shoulders pressed past each other as she removed herself, no words were spoken nor were they exchanged in anyway. No glances were given.

* * *

It was cold.. the air.

Sakura sat alone in her dorm room, facing towards the icy cold like window, the pink cellphone by her lap as she tapped against its thick glass.

Emerald orbs slowly lowered until they met with the tablet's flashing pink.

Slowly, fingers creased against her mother's open name, the woman's profile showing up.

"Okaa-san.." she whispered. "Are you alright too?"

* * *

Ino sat before the meadow as she tended to the day's flowers.

Sai was staring beyond its gate, gazing at the woman's platinum like hair.

"Why is your hair so white?" he bluntly spoke.

Ino turned around to him in confusion. "It's called, blonde." she turned back around, ignoring his fake smile.

Withdrawing his usual, creepy like face, he stepped beside the Yamanaka, leaning towards the purple like flower she was tending to.

"What kind of flower is that?" he childishly pointed. "I don't think I've ever seen one like that before."

Pressing her lips together, Ino gave an annoyed sigh. "It's an iris-flower." she muttered.

Just earlier, he had confessed to her about the meaning of calling her, "Miss Beautiful," causing the Yamanaka to be in quite dismay and annoyance.

Sai slowly nodded his head, cocking it so as he gave it another look.

"Are you still offended?" Nerves struck the Yamanaka.

"No.." her smile tried from twitching, "I'm fine." she muttered. "Totally, totally.. fine."

Sai gave another nod, not getting what she was literally meaning.

"Is it alright if I call you Ugly number 2 then?"

* * *

"Yeah, I have no idea where those two went off to." Tenten shrugged her shoulders to Karin. "Are you looking for them?"

The Uzumaki who had her arms crossed swayed her lips to the side, nodding her head.

"Yeah," she snapped her gum. "Are you sure? Because Tina told me that you guys were just talking to those two, earlier."

Tenten nodded, giving an 'Oh'. Her orbs slowly skipping over Karin's shoulder, looking for the thick-glassed brunette.

Looking back at the Uzumaki, Tenten gave a nod.

"Yeah, but that's because we're dorm mates." she pointed out. "But yeah, I don't know where they went."

Karin gave a sigh, closing her eyes as she rubbed her temple.

"Alright then," she muttered. "Lets go look elsewhere, Tina." Tenten gave a fake smile.

As soon as the brunette walked by, the chinese bun smuged her lips. 'I'm watching you,' she mouthed.

The half-strucken maid quickly widened her eyes, stepping faster beside the Uzumaki.

"What do you want?" she heard Karin shout to her.

Tenten gave a soft snicker. "Idiot.." she muttered, shaking her head.

Eyes quickly wandered from left to right. She had to go find Sakura and Ino. The craze was coming.

* * *

Chapter 10 - E.N.D.

A/N:

Short chapter and very sorry for the delay everyone^^ Hope you enjoyed this a little bit. I've been coming up with a few ideas now and hopefully, I'll be updating them on time now. Summer is here so that also helps a lot, lol.

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	11. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Sakura stood to herself staring at the glass window, her breathing icing into a fog.

Slowly, fingers surfaced and moved into circular motions.

Memories of the lashes Sasuke gave her flashed, cringes were made between the Haruno's lips.

_"I don't want you getting involved.."_

Eyes softened as she remembered his soft tone. Slowly, they turned to the tapping of her finger on the pink cell phone.

"..Sasuke-kun," she muttered. "You baka."

* * *

Tenten rushed through the mansion's doors, exiting from one to another. A squeak came by as she caught sight of the Yamanaka.

"Ino!" she rushingly waved. "Yo, pig! Over here!"

Ears perked up as teal orbs turned her way, "Tenten?" the Yamanaka slowly mouthed.

She gave an annoyed nod, widening her eyes to urge for the Yamanaka to hurry. "Yeah!" she mouthed back. "Hurry up or cray-cray is gonna see you!"

Ino cocked her head, "Cray-cray?" she blinked. "You mean.." Slowly, she caught on. "Ohh..! THAT cray cray."

Tenten nodded her head again, more rapidly time time, "Yeah, cray-cray.. Sasuke-stalker." she mouthed hurriedly. "Now hurry up!"

* * *

Karin fumbled against one of the windows, giving a tired, annoyed sigh.

"Geez," she glared to the brunette. "Was what you told me even true?" The maid quickly nodded, her arms shivering from the fear of the Uzumaki.

Karin stared to her, giving an eye roll as she examined the brunette. "I don't even care.." she stated.

The maid looked up. "W-what do you mean, Karin-san?" she pressed. "Is something the matter?"

"Look," Karin snapped. "I honestly don't even care. It's just that baka is going for him-" Eyes looked away, wandering slowly towards the ground.

"That girl.." her voice softened. "It just bothers me." Crimson eyes shot back up. "Alright?"

The maid quickly nodded as if she understood. "O-of course," she agreed. "But do you really think it's-"

"Yes," Karin snapped. "It is!" She shoved herself from the window's lean, "Now can you just seriously stop it already with your damn questions?!"

Pushing past the maid who quickly fumbled to the ground, Karin stomped out.

"If anything, I want that forehead to stay away from him!" she shouted. "Anything, you hear?!"

A dash was made until the red head was completely gone. And slowly.. the maid brought her fingers to her glasses, pushing them back into place.

"Karin-san.." she whispered. "You seem to also be forgetting that you can't have him either."

* * *

"Okaaa-san," Sakura moaned. "I told you already, I'm alright.."

Fingers scratched to her head as she tilted towards her shoulder, holding the pink phone in place as she listened to her mother's gibbers.

"Hai, hai.." she nodded in annoyance. "I got it, I got it.. You've already said that like a thousand times.."

Pressing her lips as her mother began again, Sakura heaved out a sigh of annoyance, muttering words that would call a possible doom if she heard.

"Are you sure you're taking care of yourself?" she heard Mebuki shout from the other side. "If I see you and you-"

"I'm fiiiine.." Sakura groaned. "Can you stop this already?"

A yawn was taken place and then a grunt, Sakura smiled, thinking her mother was going to finally-

"Fine, fine. But I'm just making sure, alright? Now, how are you? Are you eating right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again..' she groaned. Her overprotective mother was gonna re-go at it as always.

"You better be exercising and not filling yourself up with junk food, young lady! And are they causing any trouble for you?!"

Sakura felt herself smile, giving a small giggle as she remembered back to when she was back at Konoha.

"Everything's fine," she laughed while shaking her head. "Enough already, Kaa-san. I miss you too."

Mebuki paused then returned the laughter, seemingly to be shaking her own head.

"Gomen ne', Sakura," she heard her chuckle. "It's just that.. you're so far away from home and.."

Sakura felt her orbs lower, her chest tightening but something stirred in her brightly. "It's okay.." she felt herself say. "Because once this is all over-"

A short pause came. Memories of her father in the hospital stirred, the old man who threatened her family's laugh echoed.

"Sakura?" Mebuki's voice broke in. "Are you alright, honey?" Sakura felt herself stutter, being taken back into place.

"A-ah.." she stammered. "Yeah.. I'm fine." she tried as she shook her head. "Just a lot of things going on here and all.."

"Oh..", Mebuki softened her voice. "Well, don't think too much dear. Okaa-san's still here, you know."

Warmth stirred to her chest as the young Haruno quickly nodded, her heart heaving as the words echoed to her ears.

"Of course I know that, Kaa-san!" Sakura suddenly punched. "Same for you, you know! ..So will you stop worrying already?"

Laughs escaped from the other side as Sakura felt almost as if her mother was nodding. "I 'gotchu', dear. I get it, I'll stop.. gomen ne'."

A soft smile softened to her lips. Her overprotective mother.. as always. Using her own terms in a even more annoying way than she does.

"Arigatou," she smiled. "Baka Kaa-san."

Mebuki laughed. "Take care of yourself for me and your Tou-san, alright?" Sakura nodded.

"Of course, Kaa-san." she mumbled. "I already told you that I will.. please stop already," a groan growled.

"Well yes.." Sakura shook her head. "But I want to say one more thing." Pause. Tears seeped from emerald orbs. "Don't be such a crybaby, kay dear?"

Breathing tightened as beads of teardrops flowed, a gasp escaped from the young girl's chest as a sob cried.

"You can only do that at home."

* * *

Footsteps were made as the pink cellphone slowly closed, emerald orbs seeping of only her mother's last words.

Picking herself up, she gazed towards the fogged window with her heart stirring as she remembered his dark, emotionless face.

Following up towards the blank mirror, she stared into it with a distant look.

Fingers pressed softly against the glass reflection, slowly following and tracing into a pattern.

* * *

They paused, eyes glancing and turning to meet the other as if they had just met. It was dark, it was distant..

He was to the balcony as she was to the staircase below him. Tears dried to her cheeks with eyes sterning from his orbs.

The distance between the two stirred something in both their chests. He was looking to her as she was looking to him. "Sasuke-kuun!"

Orbs broke away as they met with the crimson eyes of the Uzumaki.

"Karin," Sasuke slowly muttered. The red head widened her eyes as she heard him say her name. "What do you want?"

Fluttering her lashes, stepped to the Uchiha; looking at the Haruno below them. "Just looking for you," she coo'ed as she moved closer to him.

Sakura stared at the two, something in her chest burning.

Their eyes were to each other almost silently, Sasuke and Karin.. Slowly, she turned away.

"Sakura!" Emerald orbs widened. They looked up to meet the incoming group of her friends. "Where were you?"

Sasuke's ears perked up as he contained his emotionless gaze to the Uzumaki who was 'flirting with him'.

"Ah," Sakura pressed a finger to her lip. "I just had a couple errands to run by Tsunade-sama, that's all." The group stared to her.

"Is that right?" Tenten furrowed her brows, turning to Hinata and Ino. "Because I heard a different-"

"What did he say to you?" Ino stepped to her. A pause came. "You guys talked, right?" Emerald orbs looked to them.

Chills ran down as she felt onyx orbs harden towards her, her hair slightly standing up as she tried to hold back from glancing at the two.

"Yeah, that's right." she answered almost calmly. "Why do you ask?"

He turned, fully now. "Sakura!" Something stirred in between the gap that laid from their distances. Karin followed his gaze.

"If you guys are going to talk, I recommend leaving here and talking elsewhere."

Eyes turned to meet the Uzumaki who was crossing her arms, her head held high as she stood next to the Uchiha.

"You guys are distracting," she mouthed. Sakura looked to her, then to Sasuke.

Finally, her lips sterned into a line, biting it almost. "Oh, don't worry." she smiled. "We'll gladly leave."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ino and Tenten tried hurriedly, walking beside the Haruno as she stomped through the mansion.

Emerald orbs ignored them, flaring only against the walls as she pressed her knuckles to themselves, nails digging into her palm.

"Sakura-san.." she heard Hinata whisper of concern. "Don't you think you should stain yourself a little-"

"I'm fine!" Lavender orbs widened, Sakura turned around. "So you guys, stop worrying already!"

Hinata stared to her, confused eyes in bewilderment and astonishment. Emerald orbs stared back, wavering to her in something of hurt.

Sakura dropped her lids. "Gomen," she turned away. "..I'm just having a bad day."

Tenten and Ino stare to her, their hands pressing to their chest, their eyes glancing towards the Hyuuga.

A soft, small smile had tinted towards her lips, revealing itself as a warm gesture. "Daijoubou," her voice answered.

Sakura turned around, furrowing her brows as she was about to question the Hyuuga.

Emerald orbs widened, beads of tears caught, chest tightening.

"We're all here for you, Sakura-san." Hinata smiled. "You don't have to hold it back from us."

A lip quivered against a sob, orbs trying to squint away the tears.. "You baka!" Arms wrapped around her.

Sobs came as they were held against the hime's shoulder, Tenten and Ino looked to each other again, both exchanging a soft smile.

Silently, their arms met with the Hyuuga's, stroking the young cherry blossom as she let out her cries.

* * *

His dark onyx orbs stared to her, the small group that tried to comfort her.

Something in his chest tightened as he laid from his balcony. "..Baka," he whispered. "You need to stop torturing yourself."

* * *

Sakura sat in the room giggling with the group, throwing her head back as she shared one of the laughs.

"Okay, okay!" she picked herself up. "I get it, I get it! You have a boyfriend~" she smugged her lips to Ino. "You're so defensive."

The group laughed as the flustered Yamanaka puffed out her reddened cheeks.

"Tch," she crossed her arms as she threw her head to the side. "I'm only saying because you keep mentioning about Sai!"

Sakura spat out a laugh, looking at the two for such disbelief. Hinata continued her sweet usual smile while Tenten just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, please." she turned back around. "But do I need to remind you that 'Miss Beautiful' was squealing and fangirling just a while ago?"

Teal eyes shot back, "Is that supposed to be an insult?" she growled. Sakura gave a teasing smirk.

"Why?" Sakura innocently pouted her lips. "Something the matter..?"

Ino threw her fist, "Of course something's the matter!" she flared up. "Something's always the matter when it's with you!"

Sakura threw her head back, winking as she threw a finger up into a flash. Ino pressed her lips to the side.

"..So what happened between you and Sasuke?"

Cold ran through. "What?" Sakura shot herself back up, pulling towards the fake grin. "What do you mean?" Ino's face sterned.

"What happened between you two?" she muttered again.

Sakura blinked, tapping a finger to her chin as she continued to pout her lips. Silently, emerald orbs followed up to the Yamanaka almost innocently.

"It's nothing serious," she threw her long pink hair to the side. "It was just a stupid fight."

* * *

Onto the mirror's glass, a five petaled cherry blossom was drawn.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - E.N.D.**

A/N:

I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing for anyone^^'' If you want a better explanation, feel free to e-mail/inbox me so I can explain it to you one-on-one. But other than that, this chapter was to build tension between the two characters, resolve about the cell-phone problem, to show Sakura's bond with Mebuki and how all this is affecting her, AND her feelings for Sasuke_ as well as vice versa._

They've had more interactions than you'd think to create a bond. However, actions prove more than words and I hope you guys caught the tiny hints I gave of their developing bond while reading this story ;) The tie-moment was only to 'bluntly' show how comfortable they became of each other.

Hope you guys are enjoying this little long story of mines. Review/Fav/Follow if you haven't already and if you want to.

**Thanks for Reading Everyone :)) Thank you so, so very much^^**


End file.
